


在生

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, First Meetings, Growing Old Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Temporary Character Death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 史蒂夫有时候会开玩笑说，巴基一定有九条命。如果这不是事实真相的话，巴基会更乐意开怀大笑的。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prepared to Stay Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634940) by [GloriousBlackout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousBlackout/pseuds/GloriousBlackout). 



巴基没有留意到他的第一次死亡。

考虑到那时他只有五个月大，他也没法注意到什么。他的整个世界观只环绕着两件事：吃奶，和紧紧爬在母亲的身上。即使他已经微弱地意识到他太热了，所有的东西都让他很不舒服，他也只能从他的肺部发出尖叫。

他的母亲注意到了这一点，从他的脸开始发热时起她就一直陪在他身边，以尽可能舒适的姿势抱着他。她和她的丈夫都意识到他们的婴孩正经受着比感冒更为可怕的事情。当她的丈夫出去找医生时，她一直摇晃着她哭泣的孩子，试图无视那些从他小小的肺部传来的，窒息般的喘息声。他太小了，没法应付凶猛来袭的肺炎。

她绝望地祈祷着她的儿子能停止他持续不停的尖叫，直到他真的停下来的那一刻。

他咳嗽了好几声，然后睁开母鹿般美丽的大眼睛，给了她一个柔软的微笑。只不过一分钟的时间，但对于温妮弗雷德·巴恩斯而言就像是过去了好几年。她的儿子僵硬地躺在她的臂弯里，她花了几年的时间来尖叫着不停地乞求着，祈祷能让他再次醒来。当他对她发出无意义的呢喃时，她几乎没有时间来感受到心脏病发作。她抛开了困惑，紧紧地将他拥抱在怀里。

当乔治带着不再被需要的药物，拉着医生赶回来时，她发现她没法解释到底发生了什么事，她决定什么也不告诉他。医生的检查显示，尽管他今天早上还在遭受气喘的折磨，但他们儿子的肺部现在很干净，而且体温也开始下降了，他向他们保证，他们的孩子会在几天之内恢复健康。虽然乔治对儿子恢复的速度感到困惑，但他只是耸了耸肩，将药物放进柜子里，以备将来所需。温妮弗雷德低头看着在她怀抱里，迷迷糊糊沉入睡梦之中的孩子，沉默地试图回想刚才发生的一切。

整整两个星期，她寸步不离她的儿子身边。每当她入睡时，她仍能看见他发青的嘴唇，听到他胸口的一片寂静。因此她放弃休息，只为了能看着他睡在婴儿床里，她的手指被紧握在一只胖胖的小手中。

她花了两个星期的时间，最终相信在那命中注定的一天所发生的事情不过是她焦虑的头脑对她开的一个玩笑。第一次经历儿子生病造成的歇斯底里蒙蔽了她的认知，比起她的儿子在她怀中死而复生，这是个更容易接受的解释。

但接受这个解释并没有阻止她十年来一直满怀深情地将巴基称为“她的奇迹”。

她从来没有告诉他原因。


	2. Chapter 2

他的第二次死亡是在他初次遇到史蒂夫的时候。无可否认，这并不是一段关系开始的典型方式。

老实说，当时八岁大的他，决定独自一人面对三个在小巷子里围攻一个小男孩的大个子青少年，这可真是个好主意。情况就那么自然而然的发生了。巴基挨了好几下重击，他在打架时表现出来的好斗似乎惊吓到了那三个家伙，当他瞄准飞踢其中一个家伙的胯下时，他听到了一声令人满意的痛苦尖叫。他笑了起来，因为眼泪正从他对手的眼中掉下，而在眼角的余光里，他看见那个他想要保护的男孩开始战斗。

像是骄傲一样的感觉，温暖地在他胸口弥漫开来，然后他被块头最大的那个小混混抓起来，粗暴地砸在墙上。他的头从坚硬的砖块上弹起，让他感觉到恶心和晕眩。他只是模糊地意识到袭击者可怕的面孔让人难受地靠近了，喷出他听不到的肆意威胁，当那张脸上的表情开始被恐惧一样的东西所扭曲时，他忍不住要傻笑起来。然后他被毫不客气地扔到了地上，那些少年们开始逃跑，发出高声的咒骂。

他的头靠在地上，地面奇怪地让他感觉到舒适。他漂浮在类似睡眠般的感觉里，头骨中一跳一跳的悸动感很容易就被忽略了。

他陷入温暖的感觉之中，仿佛被什么人的怀抱所包围。在巴基的内心，有一半期待着被唤醒时能看到母亲的脸，但当他的眼睛终于睁开的时候，他发出一声痛苦的呻吟，而唯一迎接他的景象是一张瘦削、恐慌的脸，是那个他试图拯救的男孩。他就好像被扔回到地面上，所有的伤口都疼痛起来，尽管他困惑地发现从后脑部位传来的悸动感已经消失了。

他睁开眼睛的时候，他的同伴松了一口气般地靠在墙上，长长喘息。巴基决定以此为契机，坐起来。虽然每一个动作都非常痛，让他发出悲惨的呻吟，但坐起来用的时间比他预计的要少。他背靠着墙，将膝盖蜷缩在胸口。

“我以为你已经死了。”小个子的男孩说。他好奇的蓝眼睛扫过巴基，确定他还没有四分五裂。小巷里安静得令人惊讶，袭击他们的人离开了，时间仿佛停止了流动，巴基不知道他是睡过去了几秒钟，还是几个小时。

“喔，我也是这么以为的。”他回答说，露出一个紧张的笑容。然后他感觉到后脑处传来疼痛，他的手掌在头发下面摸到血液的温暖和粘稠感，但他没有发现伤口的痕迹。除此之外，还有一种虚幻的温暖感沉入他的骨头，仿佛他刚刚离开一个温柔的怀抱，与小巷中令人战栗和不适的寒冷空气形成明显的对比。

也许他的同伴注意到了他的不安，他没有说什么，只是靠近，伸出一只瘦骨嶙峋的手，同时给了巴基一个大大的笑容。“我叫史蒂夫，我想我应该早点对你说谢谢的。”

巴基第一次正正经经地打量着男孩，史蒂夫的个子和仿佛是挂在他身上一样的衣服，显示出他大概是五六岁的样子，但在他的眼睛里燃烧着聪慧的光亮，让他看上去又更大一些。他苍白的、薄薄的皮肤下面骨骼清晰可见，然而他的微笑和目光中透露出的善良，使他比绝大多数巴基遇见过的人看上去都更具有生命力。或许别人在他身上看到的只有弱小，他想，但他已经可以看到史蒂夫身上隐藏着的力量。

他伸出手，握住史蒂夫的手，对他回以一个微笑。“我叫詹姆斯，不过大家都叫我巴基。”

史蒂夫脸上的笑容变大了，他放开巴基的手，站了起来，巴基紧随其后。他仍然有些摇摇晃晃，但感觉比他预想的要好。

“很高兴遇见你，巴基。”史蒂夫说，羞怯的抓挠了一下后脑的头发。这动作击中了巴基，他的新朋友有种奇怪的魅力，就好像即使他知道他会面临怎样的挑战，他也会毅然面对整个世界。就像巴基走进这条小巷，看见史蒂夫面对着三个比他更高更壮、年纪更大的男孩时那样，他紧握着拳头，调整战斗的姿态，他从不担心，从不认为他的战斗会失败。

巴基很欣赏这一点。也许长期来看，这会造成相当悲哀的后果，他想。但现在，这个孩子值得他的尊重。

“你住的地方离这儿远吗？”他最终问。

“嗯，只有两个街区的距离。”史蒂夫说，露出一个小小的微笑，耸耸肩。“我在回家的路上，然后……你知道的。”

巴基点点头。看来他们就读于同一所学校。不过史蒂夫肯定比他低一两个年级，因为他之前从来没看到过他。

他徘徊在史蒂夫的背包旁边，之前史蒂夫被推倒的时候，背包被丢弃在垃圾桶旁。他捡起来，将它递给史蒂夫，露出一个微弱的笑容。“我能和你一起回去吗？我家也不太远。”

犹豫般的神色在史蒂夫脸上一闪而过——也许伤到了他的自尊——巴基感觉到心往下沉了一点，等着他说“不”。但当史蒂夫回头看向他，热情地点头时，他感觉到轻松如潮水一般卷过来。他们一起走出了小巷，一前一后地走上大街。

他们回家的路上充满了激动的喋喋不休。史蒂夫讲述着他的妈妈和他的画，讲着他希望有朝一日能成为一个艺术家。而巴基说到他的妹妹，她有多么顽皮，让他好生费力。真是奇怪，和史蒂夫一起说话很轻松，和他一起大笑更加轻松，当他们走到那间离巴基的家几乎不到一个街区距离的公寓门外时，他们感觉就像已经认识了好几个月，而不是只有一个小时。

进门前，史蒂夫问他是否还会再次见到他。当巴基回答“是”的时候，他的声音毫不犹豫。

他开始向自己家走去，试图隐藏脸上那不断想要冲破表情的温暖的笑意。他开始忘记那些魔术般从头骨上消失的伤口了。

在那一天，发生了更加重要的事情。


	3. Chapter 3

第三次死亡的时候，巴基开始察觉到事情有什么不对。

八岁时发生的那次事故，有时仍会侵入他的脑海，但总是被紧随其后的、与史蒂夫的相遇所掩盖，很容易就被抛开了。他一定只是因为头撞到墙壁而晕过去了，而伤口一定是太小所以很难察觉到。他如何能从头部重伤中恢复过来？任何其他的解释都太过荒唐了。并且，想想他在醒来的那一刻就见到了史蒂夫，他应该感谢他受的伤不像一开始所想的那么严重。

他学着忘记死亡曾掠过他的脸颊，继续他的生活，直到此刻，他身陷泥泞的战场之中，被漫天飞舞的弹雨所包围。

恐惧的长矛穿透他的身体，他正用手中的步枪瞄准着战场对面那些面目模糊的敌人。他猛然低头，躲开撕裂空气的子弹，爆炸掀起泥土，人飞起来，尽管他试着隐藏他的恐惧，将它们锁进笼子里，但他仍能感觉到他的心脏在狂跳，他的每一次呼吸都在痛苦地撬动着肺部。越来越多的人开始在他身边倒下，昨天他们还只是男孩。他唯一能感觉到的，只有深深的绝望。

另一次爆炸就发生在离他只有几米远的地方，在巴基耳中留下刺耳的回响，紧接着是痛苦的尖叫声。他压低声音咒骂了一句，然后抬头伸出战壕，尽力向敌方开了几枪。他没有什么更多的事情能做了，任何下达给107步兵团的命令都早已分崩离析，当他渐渐清楚的意识到他可能会死时，他发现他比自己所想的更加平静。他的身体也许在尖叫着，在抗议，在坚持着想要活下去，但他的意识——他的脑海中安静了下来，被恐惧夺走的注意力开始回归，他只想念了史蒂夫和他的妹妹一次，就再次将自己无意识地投入战斗之中。

在他身边，一个年轻的士兵蜷缩着，靠在战壕泥泞的壁上，啜泣着，鲜血从他的脸上流下来，身边年长士兵下达给他的命令看上去已经被抛到了九霄云外。当他的上司倒下时，他的哭声猛地变大了，一个干净的弹孔留在他长官的前额上。他试图站起来，遵从之前下达给他的指示，他的动作笨拙，用颤抖的双手举枪瞄准。巴基从男孩身上移开视线，试着不让自己陷入同样的歇斯底里，但被他试图摒弃在外的恐惧伴随着空气中高昂的尖啸声一同袭来，似乎越来越近。

然后本能掌控了他，他低声诅咒，用身体扑倒了他身边的那个年轻人，炸弹在五英尺之外爆炸了，他只来得及保护他。没有什么巴基能做的事情了，没有什么东西能拯救他了，他无法停止嗓子里充满了泪水的尖叫，因为在他的身体里到处都是弹片。

痛苦变成了他所能感觉到的一切。它淹没了雨一样落下来的泥泞带来的嗓音和潮湿。在黑暗夺走他的视野之前，他看到的最后一件事，是那个年轻士兵爬到他的身边，疯狂地试图替他止血。

这应当是结束了。当意识慢慢恢复时，巴基唯一知道的事情，是他肯定已经死了。

当他睁开眼睛时，他的视野不再被泥泞和炮火所侵袭。迎接他的一切都是温暖的金色，让人想起清晨的阳光。有一种奇怪的熟悉感，仿佛一个舒适的拥抱，流经他的全身。他发现他不能动弹，虽然他并不太在意。一个柔软如蜂蜜般的声音在他耳边响起，他也没有力气来感到惊讶了。

“又是你？”

那个声音和善，有些好笑，他再次闭上眼睛，感觉到一只温暖的手按在他的脸颊上。他想问问他现在在哪，发生了什么事，但在他能张嘴之前，有种感觉像绳索一样将他向后拉去，他在战壕里醒来，伴随着一阵急促的喘息，冰冷的雨水打在他的脸上。

他不知道在他刚刚下沉的时候，现实世界中过去了多久。他还记得爆炸——弹片撕裂了他身体，年轻士兵的眼中充满恐惧——但当他低头看向他被撕碎的、鲜血淋漓的制服时，在织物下面他没有看到任何伤口。他的身体干干净净，没有哪怕一道伤痕，虽然他知道他的心脏和肺部都应该已经被破坏到无法修复的程度，他仍然能听到心跳声在耳中咆哮，感觉到肺部随着每一次呼吸充满空气。沾满皮肤的泥泞和冰一样的雨水让人觉得很不舒服，但他并没有感觉到任何痛楚。

他还活着，这不可能。

他没有什么能做的，于是转向身旁，判断他现在的状况。刚才包围着他的喧嚣已经被令人毛骨悚然的虚无所取代，他看见那个他试图拯救的孩子躺在他身边，呆滞的双眼凝视着虚空。他发出了破碎的啜泣，无法停止。

巴基伸出手，扒开潮湿的泥泞，强迫自己爬上战壕，向地平线另一边看去，试图弄清楚发生了什么事。

他看见的景象让他的心深深陷进了肚子里，敌军士兵正在搜索周围，握着陌生的武器，金属面具遮蔽了他们的脸，沉重、面目模糊。巴基模糊地意识到他们的头盔上涂着红色的骷髅。他再次沉入战壕中，尽可能安静。他知道除了躲藏起来之外他什么都做不了。

沉重的皮靴踏过金属的咯吱咯吱声是给他的第一个信号，尽管这几乎没什么用处。

他迅速地转过身，却只发现他面对着三个全副武装的敌人。每个人都盯着他，仿佛他只是一块肉。本能尖叫着让他拿起他的枪，虽然他甚至不知道枪在哪里，并且，他也很确定在他拿起枪之前他就会被击倒了。排除了这个选项之后，他也没什么能做的了，除了死死盯着新来的敌人，带着一种——他希望那是蔑视——的表情。

三人交流了一个眼神——虽然巴基不知道他们在那无表情的面具下面看到了什么。他们开始走向他。他试图后退，尽管他知道这样的举动只是徒劳，如果有什么用的话，他微弱的反抗也只能让他的对手感到好笑。其中的两个人抓住他的手臂，将他猛地拉起来，在他的挣扎下将他紧紧抓住。剩下的一个人狠狠一拳揍在他的脸上，让他的反抗沉默下来，他的脑袋发晕，一口血吐在地上。

如果他们的目的是阻止他徒劳的战斗的话，那么他们似乎已经成功了。当他听到德语说的“我们带上这个”的时候，他唯一被激起的反应是一声可怜的呻吟。然后他放弃了，幸福地失去了意识。


	4. Chapter 4

被囚禁在九头蛇的工厂深处的时候，巴基意识到他已经不再害怕死亡了。

当他被数十名同样来自他的部队，满心恐惧的男人所包围的时候，有着这样的心态是很奇怪的。他们的荣耀与梦想已经被撕碎了，但当他坐在牢房里的时候，有一种奇怪的宁静淹没了他的身体，将他从外界周遭的喧嚣中隔绝开来。在他们的团队中，还有另一个人似乎也有这样的感觉，那是个年长的男人，被大家亲切地称为“唐·唐·杜根”，在他身上显露出一种无所畏惧的气质——但随着时间的推移，牢房中紧张的气氛变得越来越明显，巴基开始怀疑他表现出的无所畏惧是否只是为了让那些年轻的伙伴们安心。这办法看上去有用，哪怕只有一点点，有些时候——很少的时候，当他让自己和周围的人打成一片时，巴基发现听着杜根的奇怪故事哈哈大笑也挺容易的。

不幸的是，之后他发现仅仅对死亡无所畏惧并不足以排除他头脑中的焦虑。每天早上，在获得食物和饮水之前的一个小时，几名守卫会来到监狱中，查看每一间牢房，然后挑选出两到三个人将他们拖走。他们踢打、尖叫，在巴基来到这里的两周时间里，他从没见过任何一个被带走的人还能回来。日复一日，看见守卫进来时产生的厌恶与恐惧正在变得越发令人窒息。

某天晚上，当他试图入睡时，恐惧敲打着他的头脑。虽然他或许不用担心死亡，但他肯定会担心被送进更为糟糕的处境里。当终极的逃避不再是他的选择之一时，他只能想象着，他将会被迫忍受何等的恐怖。

如果他现在还能保持一点理智的话，或许会对目前的状况有所帮助。他知道他之前被卷入了一场爆炸之中，本应该因此而死——他仍能感觉到弹片扎入血肉时那虚幻的疼痛。但当他的手在身躯上游走的时候，掌心下的皮肤光滑，毫无伤痕。他想起他看见的所有在战壕中死去的人，想起那个他试图拯救的孩子，似乎并没有什么理由，让他成为唯一一个死而复生的人。但他希望能有一个理由。如果能有一个确切的理由告诉他为什么他如此重要，以至于不得不活下来经历这一切，他目前所处的绝望的状态，也许就会变得容易忍受一些。

这些打扰他短暂睡眠的胡思乱想，在那天早上被来自杜根的摇晃仁慈地打断了，巴基不情愿地清醒过来，强迫自己露出一个微笑，抬头看向那双年长的睿智的眼睛，和他漫画般的大胡子。唐·唐对他回以一个微笑，虽然他甚至不能使它看上去像是真实的。巴基感激地接过了他递来的一小杯水，沉迷地小小啜饮了几口，然后将水杯传给他身边的下一个人。

分配给他们的食物和饮水最近一直在减少，就好像九头蛇拿出了一个闪亮的标志，将他们都划入消耗品之列。

这变成了一种例行公事，每当巴基吃完传递到他手里的那一小片面包之后，他都会咬紧牙关，等待着守卫的到来。在他右侧，他也能感觉到杜根绷紧了身体，牢房开始被沉默所笼罩，剩下的人在等待着失去更多的同伴。

最糟糕的部分在于，他们不知道被带走之后会发生什么。巴基已经受够了想象那长长走廊之后的恐怖，如果九头蛇向他们吹嘘那些被带走的男人身上发生的事情的话，事情倒会变得容易些。

至少在那时候，他心中不会再有什么余地，去幻想更加糟糕的事情了。

没过多久，指示灯亮了起来，发出尖锐的响声，金属门打开了，声音回响在牢房中，巴基给自己打气，就像他每天早上都会做的那样。他能感觉到从他身旁那个年轻士兵身上传来的战栗——那孩子比他的妹妹大不了多少。他的目光落在那孩子放在膝盖上的，满是汗水的不安双手上。他发现当守卫们扫视牢房时，将注意力集中在身边的小细节上会更有助于让他忘记他们的存在，但当他身边那孩子一下僵住，将头扭向门口的时候，这种策略也变得不可行了。明知不该这样做，巴基的目光还是跟随着他，看向了那两个全副武装的守卫。他们正仔细地观察着牢房里每一个人的脸。守卫眯起眼睛，仿佛想要看穿他们的灵魂，那视线让他颤抖起来，但他很快就恢复了平静，抹掉脸上的一切情绪，尽力表现得不受影响。他不知道这是否有用，但守卫的视线并没有在他身上停留太长时间——虽然每次看起来都好像轮到他被拖进那没有尽头的走廊了。

仿佛一辈子那么长的时间过去之后，两个守卫中高个子的那个指向了他左边的孩子，巴基听到用德语说出的“就这个”，他感觉到他的心微微下沉。值得称赞的是，那孩子并没有恐慌发作，他只是静静地坐在那里，等着门被拉开，守卫走过来。要说有什么区别的话，这只是让巴基感觉更糟了。他转过头，看见年轻人的脸上纸一样的白，他的目光集中在什么遥远的地方，就像他已经死了一样。这是如此的不公平，在他能够冷静下来之前，尖锐的愤怒就压倒了他。

他接下来要做一件令人难以置信的愚蠢事情，他已经可以想象出史蒂夫是怎样隔着数千英里摇头的了，但他不能去想这个，一想到这个，他就没法再表现得像是他一无所有那样英勇了。

巴基站了起来，忘记他的恐惧，将身体挡在那孩子前面，好像一面盾牌。他感觉到有一只手抓住他的右臂，听到杜根的声音说“孩子，你在做什么？”但他将那只手拉开了，试图召唤他能聚集起的所有勇气。守卫似乎对他的行动感到很惊讶，尽管只是一闪而过，但他不会错过他们的手握紧了枪的小动作。

“换我来。”巴基用英语说。虽然他德语说得很好，但他不想让九头蛇因为他说德语而感到满意。守卫似乎也能明白他的意思。“放开那孩子。”

他虚假的勇气似乎让那两个守卫也犹豫了一秒，然后他们走向他，带着蔑视。靠近他的那个人想将他推到一边，用英语凶狠地低声说“让开！”但在那疯狂的一刻，巴基冲着男人脸上狠狠打了一拳，感觉到他的拳头在下巴上留下一道令人满意的伤痕。守卫发出痛苦的嚎叫，但巴基没有时间来庆祝，下一刻，他被另一个守卫粗暴地抓起来，感觉到枪抵上了他的后脑。好吧，他知道了。巴基停止了挣扎，只是看着那个被他揍了的守卫走向他，像一只轻蔑的老虎。他用枪托打在他的脸上，打得他的头歪向一边。

尽管如此，他依然感觉到了一点小小的骄傲，因为他辨认出了德语的声音：“好吧，那我们就带他去”。他放松了全身的力气，放任自己被拖出牢房，几乎没有留意到来自他身后的士兵们的抗议声。也许他没法拯救战壕里的那个孩子，但他希望自己今天做得不错，不论接下来他将会面临怎样的惩罚。

他被拖过似乎永无止境的走廊，他的视觉从头部受到的重击中恢复过来，但这并没有什么帮助。他能看见的只有无生命的灰色，唯一使他还站立着的原因，是抓着他的强壮的手臂，迫使他走向那困扰了他几个星期的噩梦的终点。奇怪的是，此刻他并不像他想象的那么害怕了。或许是虚张声势的勇气还在他的血液里燃烧，但他知道这也许只能再维持几秒钟而已

当他被拉进走廊旁边的一个房间时，恐惧很快就回来了，这里只有一张长条桌，上面放着皮带，和一个装满注射器与药水的托盘。当巴基的头被守卫粗暴地向后拉去时，他才注意到房间里还有另外一个人。他面前的男人像是一只矮小的鼬鼠似的生物，亮晶晶的眼睛被圆形眼镜放大，手里夹着一小堆纸张。男人研究着巴基，就好像他是显微镜下的一个标本，那冰冷的眼睛让他颤抖。男人向守卫点点头，目光只聚集在被巴基袭击的那个男人脸上明显的淤青一瞬，然后又转向了那一盘子实验器具。

“为什么你们把这家伙带来？”他最终问，巴基已经很疲惫了，他需要更长的时间来听懂他们所说的话。

“这白痴是个志愿者。”他身后的男人回答说。虽然身处在这种状况下，巴基胸中仍然涌起一股自豪，因为那个守卫不愉快的声音。“我们挑上了他的朋友，他就想要和我们打一架。”

“真有趣……”小个子男人说，从托盘里拿起一支注射器。他声音中流露出来的东西表明，他并不在意巴基做出这种选择的原因，只想太太平平地开始他的工作。巴基努力想要赶走的恐惧又回来了。“把他放在桌子上。”

守卫们照做了，无视巴基悲惨的挣扎，将他按倒在桌子上，用皮带绑紧了他的身体。他们的动作很快，束缚让他无法动弹，很快，巴基就只剩下消沉、挫败和疲惫了。他的目光钉在天花板上，想要无视他周围发生的事情。

无视这三个人的声音奇怪地容易，尤其是当他停止在脑海中努力翻译德语时。他感觉到一根针扎入了他的手臂，甚至没有力气挣扎。病态的好奇心让他想要知道，如果他什么也不想知道，只是闭上眼睛，放弃和等待的话，到底会发生什么事情呢？

很长一段时间里，什么也没有发生。他试图再次睁开眼睛时，感觉到液体的冰冷沿着他的手臂的静脉流到了胸口，他颤抖起来，感觉到右侧半边身体都变成了冰。不一会，冰又变成了火，他的血液仿佛被融化的岩浆所取代，几秒钟之内，他的整个身体似乎都凶猛地燃烧起来。他一定在放声尖叫，从嗓子里传来的撕裂感证明了这一点，但心跳的咆哮声淹没了他的尖叫声，他感觉到周遭的整个世界都消失了，留下他一个人在黑暗中。

烈火燃烧了好几个小时，随着静脉中的化学物质慢慢地散布到全身，他的痛苦只是无情地不断加剧。他仍有意识，能够思考，巴基不禁后悔起让他来到这里的行动了。清晰的思维早已逃离了他的身体，他的整个存在变得只剩下痛苦，每当他将要失去意识、获得缓解的时候，都会有猛烈的耳光扇在他脸上，强迫他再次醒来。他不知道这个循环持续了多久，感觉上似乎永无止境，当他那颗没用的心脏终于精疲力尽，停止跳动的时候，他唯一的感受就是轻松。

第一次，在那温暖的金色中，他发现他自己似乎充满压抑。他知道现在发生了什么事——知道他会被送回刚刚逃离的地狱。尽管知道一旦他这样做了，他将会抛下他所爱的人，但他仍然自私地希望他能留在这里。

“我得回去吗？”他问。

他的声音似乎在这淡色的空间中回荡着，像是漂浮在微风上，长久，没有答案，直到他开始怀疑上次他来到这里时，迎接他的声音是否只是他的想象。但最后，一个柔滑的声音回答了他，那听上去就像是被拥抱在爱人怀里的感觉。

“是的，孩子。我很抱歉。”

那声音属于一个女性，虽然他看不见它的来源。尽管她话语中的暗示让他充满了冰冷的恐惧，但她温和的语气却带着抚慰的力量，仿佛他还是一个孩子，被母亲安抚着。他希望他能在这里留得久一点，沉迷于在这漫长的一天之后，被温暖的拥抱说包围的感觉。但他知道这不是他能享有的奢侈。虽然这样做让他感到痛苦，但他仍然鼓起勇气，去迎接醒来之后的可怕时刻。

在他回去之前，他只想知道一件事情，一件能让他在试图入睡时让心情平静下来的事情。

“我会死吗？”

他的话引发了一阵笑声，一个可爱的，仿佛音乐般的声音。他也笑了，尽管要面对这一切。当他闭上眼睛时，他感觉到一只柔软的手放在他的脸颊上。他想知道如果他现在睁开眼睛，是否就能看到那个声音的主人。但他没让自己这样做。

“你会的，总有一天，但现在还不是时候。”

那些话语几乎没有说完。他感觉到了后背上桌子粗糙表面的触感，以及结实的束缚，将他朝下拉去，胸中的灼烧感告诉他，现在最好是呼吸。

当他这样做的时候，痛苦的喘息从他喉咙中逸出，他的眼睛猛地睁开了，发现他并不是一个人。那个鼬鼠一样的科学家站在他的身边，脸上露出一个有趣的，混合了恐惧和震惊的神情。但他似乎并没有太长的时间来处理他所看到的东西，他收起一些看上去很重要的文件就逃走了，像是有一支军队追在他的后面。

因此之后当巴基听到远处传来的警报声穿过整座建筑的时候，他只是紧紧地闭上了眼睛。红灯在窗外闪烁着，他太累了，他觉得他可以就这样躺着睡过去。当他听到走廊里传来遥远的脚步声时，他唯一还有力气做的事，就是像念叨着一个破碎的咒语一样，低声背诵着他的名字、军阶和编号。

尽管他默默地期望着他们能够离开，脚步声还是走近了，一个熟悉的声音打破了他的恐惧，巴基强迫自己睁开眼睛。

在他视野中出现的，是非常熟悉，又不知何故陌生的人。史蒂夫的脸出现在这地狱之中，一个微弱的笑容在他脸上扩散开来。史蒂夫不可能出现在这里，当他刚开始意识到这一点的时候，他的束缚已经被解开了，他感觉到一双强壮得惊人的手臂将他从桌上抱了起来，突然的动作让他一阵眩晕，巴基以为他会摔倒，如果他没有被史蒂夫紧紧抓住的话。当他仿佛油漆未干一样的视野终于停止旋转时，他才得以意识到，他的朋友已经变得有多么不同往昔。

“我以为你已经死了。”史蒂夫说，隐藏不住的担忧仍然紧抓住他的神智，而巴基忍住了发笑的冲动，没有告诉他，他并不完全是错的。

相反，他决定说出一件从分别几个月之后，他第一眼再看见史蒂夫时起，就让他感到纠结的事情。与这件事相比之下，他似乎是不死之身这事感觉也没那么奇怪啊。

“我以为你会更小一点。”


	5. Chapter 5

一年多以后他才再次死去，考虑到咆哮突击队每天所面临的危险，巴基将这看作一项成就。

他把这部分归功于不愿让史蒂夫或杜根再次失去他，无论是多么短暂的分离。在疯狂地从九头蛇基地逃离之后，再次见面时他被夹进一个压倒性的拥抱中，杜根告诉他，永远不要再做这么愚蠢的事情。

史蒂夫有点不愿意往巴基已经死过一次这个方向去想，这太过有冲击性了。但他们已经做了这么久朋友，巴基能看出来，史蒂夫在以为他没看见的时候，总是将眼睛盯在他身上不肯移开，他也注意到史蒂夫几乎不肯离开他的身边。当他们回到伦敦后，他冷静了一下，搞明白了他们今后在战争中所担任的角色。在这一点上，巴基可是被史蒂夫吓坏了，他是个让自己去当人体小白鼠的白痴——但现在他是队长了，这意味着他得对他们临时团队的每个成员负责，而巴基知道，如果他出了什么事的话，史蒂夫是永远不会原谅自己的。

这需要一点时间——九头蛇的幽灵仍然缠绕着他，不管他有多努力想扔掉它们。但他渐渐学会了享受作为一名咆哮突击队员的生活。在他身上，有一部分已经厌倦了这似乎无休无止的，已经杀死了他两次的战争，他仿佛仍能感觉到在血管里燃烧的化学物质，这想法困扰着他，但当他们都集聚在篝火旁，讲着关于家庭的故事时，巴基发现微笑变得容易多了。在史蒂夫在场的时候，他甚至能和别人分享自己的故事。参加咆哮突击队更像是一种奖励，而非工作，任务几乎是一种让他分心的手段——让他集中注意力，忘记徘徊的恶魔。但随着越来越多的九头蛇被打倒，有一种温暖的满足感，开始压倒了那些回忆——关于他们在他身上所做的事情。

有些奇怪的时候，他会轻率地行动起来，他会因为一个小孩尖叫的声音而冲进燃烧着的建筑物，或是自愿接手任务中最危险的部分，以免让杜根或是法尔斯沃斯这样的人遭受危险。他不会让这种行为成为习惯的——主要是他觉得史蒂夫不会让他这么做，但他仍然这样做了，只是希望能降低团队中其他人死亡的风险。

至少，对于巴基而言，有一种力量向他保证，困境都只是暂时的。他只是知道他的朋友们没有这样的特权。

有一次，当他刚刚从一场爆炸中逃脱，尽可能若无其事地独自一人出现在树上，脸上还沾满灰尘的时候，史蒂夫大笑起来，试图用笑容来隐藏他的恐惧。他随口开玩笑说，巴基一定有九条命。

如果事实真相并非如此，他倒是很容易笑出来的。

 

最后——在这样的生活中，这只是一个时间问题。终于到了巴基的好运用尽的时候。即使自从上次他们失去队友以来，已经过去了这么长时间，但这还不足以让巴基准备好面对现实——他正在坠落。

风噬咬着他的皮肤，地面离他越来越近，他的尖叫声终于被封在了喉咙里，他的胃因为坠落的痛苦感觉而抽搐起来，史蒂夫充满恐惧的脸庞的模样已经烙烧在他的视网膜上。时间似乎变慢了，仅仅是拖长那不可避免到来的结局，一阵新的痛楚袭击了他左边的身体，从他的喉咙里挤出另一声尖叫，然后他撞击在地面上，像一个破布娃娃一样碎裂开来。

在一个更加仁慈的世界里，他会立即死去，但现在他的躯体固执地抓住生命，即使他的意志在乞求它放手。他的世界在痛苦中炸裂开来，破碎的肋骨刺穿了他的肺，在他胸口留下燃烧的窒息感。他在身体的左侧感觉到令人厌恶的轻盈，而右边似乎沉重而破碎。最为打击他的一点是他感觉不到他的腿了。不知何故，这认知只是让他想要发笑，虽然他能发出的只是粗糙的喘息声。

他要花很长时间才能死去。他相信如果是正常人的话，肯定早就因为撞击而死了，这样想来他死亡所需的时间只会比正常人更长。这些额外的时间仅仅让他内心因为内疚而翻腾起来，他不应该再受伤了，不应该再将史蒂夫置于这样的痛苦之中。虽然他还有机会在几个小时之后跌跌撞撞地回到营地，但他仍然有许多解释和道歉需要去做。

史蒂夫认为他已经死了。在火车上，离他越来越远的时候，史蒂夫认为他只是看着巴基死去，天知道他会有什么反应。

巴基只希望他不会将这当作一个借口，从此变得鲁莽、不顾一切。虽然如果左拉因此而倒霉的话，他是不会抱怨的。

死亡最终抓住了他，这一刻来得很突然。有一秒钟，他痛苦地喘着粗气，目光凝视着若隐若现的山脉，然后下一秒他就被光明所吞噬了。温暖代替了他骨头里的寒冷，他闭上眼睛，呼吸，惊讶地发现发现这不痛了。当他再次睁开眼时，他发现他正面对着一个女人。

她如同她的声音一样美丽。不老的面容和明亮的眼睛对他露出温暖的微笑，而暗色的皮肤和流动的金色的衣裙形成对照，仿佛与他们身边的光芒融为一体。虽然她看上去是一个实体，但如果他伸手去碰触，那感觉又像是飘渺的，他的手抓住的仅是空气。她看上去既年轻又古老，她眼中的顽皮不足以隐藏漫长时光在她身上留下的智慧。

任何他想说的话都被吞了下去，似乎是怜悯他一般，她开始朝前走，在她身前，光芒像烟雾一样分开，她先开了口。

“看看是谁回来了。”她说，温暖的声音带着幽默，尽管感觉到困惑，巴基发现自己还是微笑起来。“你开始想我了吗？”

“我不是故意的。”他回答说，比他预想的更加严肃，虽然这个女人似乎并不介意。作为死亡的人格化，她比起陪伴他长大的恐怖故事更能令人感到安慰。“这次我能留下来了吗？”

自从第一次见到她以来，这个问题就一直折磨着他。如果她终于现身在他面前，那这是否意味着这就是真正的终结了？他是不是终于到了他该走的时候？

然而她的表情软化了，她摇摇头，沉默地向他道歉。于是他所有关于终结的想法都被排除了。

“为什么不行？”他问。他知道现在被扔回地球，只会带给他更多的寒冷和痛苦。他的朋友离得太远了，没法帮助他。这似乎并不公平，如果他可以获得光明、温暖、和他亟需的安宁。“为什么我会一次又一次的被送回去？”

她花了一点时间才做出回答。当沉默延续时，巴基开始怀疑是否真有一个答案。或者他只不过是她的一件玩具，她一次又一次将逃跑的他送回到更糟糕的状态里，只是为了获得乐趣？他有所怀疑，虽然一个如此残酷的生物不可能看上去如此善良——但在他不知为何变成了一个总是遭受伤害的人时，要保持理性、接受自己的命运实在是太难了。

有一种和怜悯并没有什么两样的表情浮现在她脸上，巴基开始怀疑她是否能读懂他的心。如果她有这个能力，他也不会感到奇怪的。

“有一些人，如果在他们的时限到来之前就死去了，世界会适应、修复、并继续前进。”她说。她的柔滑的声音似乎充满了他周围的空间。听上去很舒服，尽管他还不明白她所说的事情。“但另一些人，比如你，他们还有太多的事情要做。我现在可以带你一起走，如果你真的想要我这样做的话。但你的缺席，可能会改变这个世界。以某种连我也无法理解的方式。”

她的尾音消失在沉默中，留下他，凝视着她的模样。那似乎是有形的，也许随时都有沾上灰尘的危险。很长一段时间里他无事可做，只能呆看着她，这变得有些无聊了，他发现他发出了一阵干笑声。他紧紧地闭上眼睛，怀着一点模糊的期望，希望这只是一个稀奇古怪的梦，他会在阿尔卑斯山冰封森林的帐篷里醒来。

当他再次睁开眼睛时，那令人窒息的光仍然环绕在他身边，他低声诅咒着，以她的名义。那个女人只是翘起了她的嘴角。

“为什么是我？”当他再次能发出声音时，他问。被淹没的感觉开始消失，取而代之的是苦涩的疲惫和悲伤，所有易朽的凡人，都好于他这样的境遇。“是什么让我比他们更特别？操。史蒂夫才应该是世界更需要的那个人，而不是我。”

“确实，他有他不可取代的角色。”她回答说。似乎并不受他逐渐增长的烦恼的影响。“这就是为什么我已经两次送他回去。但他不记得了。两次他都在生病，神智不清。我只不过是他在多次高烧中所做的一个梦。”

她温柔地微笑起来，似乎是想起了史蒂夫，虽然巴基认为他应该只是她见过的亿万生命中的一个。知道他在这世上并不孤单，这让他的心情稍微轻松了一点——虽然这意味着史蒂夫也经历了和他一样的遭遇，即使他也许并没有意识到。与此同时，肩负责任的沉重感也越发压倒了他。他怎么会对世界具有如此重大的意义，和史蒂夫这样的人一样呢？史蒂夫的本质是如此的美好而勇敢，即使巴基也经常觉得难以置信。

这让他再次怀疑这不过是一个玩笑，是一个比他强大得多的力量策划了这一切。这是他能想到的唯一解释，为何他会被迫清晰地记起和她的每一次相见，而史蒂夫却可以一无所知，幸福的活下去。他不知道他已经被死亡欺骗了两次。

“大多数死而复生的人都不会记得我。”女人说，她能读到他的想法，就好像它们都写在他的额头上一样。“只是我们俩相见得更频繁一些。”

他忍不住笑起来，尽管如此，当她音乐般的笑声响起时，他仍然感觉到安慰。他决定不再去想他肩负的显而易见的责任了，他看向他四周无形的一切——他看到了一点比金色的光芒更多的东西。他稳定地深吸了一口气，再次面向他身边的那个存在。

“所以，你就是死神吗？所有人在最后都会面对的那个东西？”

她似乎思考了一下这个问题，然后耸耸肩。即使是做这个动作，她看上去也很优雅。

“从某种意义上来说，是的。”

巴基只是点了点头。虽然很奇怪，但他在生命中已经遇见过了太多的陌生人，即使和死神来一段家常式的对话，似乎也挺正常。他想她是否会希望他敬畏她，甚至是害怕她，就像那些古老传说中对死神的描述一样？但她的存在仅仅是以令恐惧无法接近的方式，散发出善良与安慰的光辉。

一个扭曲的想法从他头脑里浮现，让这被他绝望地紧紧抓住不放的，短暂而平静的瞬间蒙上了一层暗影。

“那像是左拉和施密特这样的人呢？”他逼着自己开口问，当他想到那些怪物可能会和他们的受害者一样获得同样的安慰时，他感觉到有火焰在胸口燃烧。他们的所作所为不用承担后果吗？“他们也会见到你吗？

她优雅的，深色的眉毛因为他的问题而扬起，但她似乎并不感到惊讶。她停顿了一会，仿佛在试图找出一种能让他人类的渺小大脑也理解清楚的解释方式。最后她开口时，声音中的抚慰感被一种显而易见的智慧所取代了，这样的智慧必然来自已有亿万年历史的存在。

“我有无数种形状，你所看到的只是百万分之一。”她说。当她开口时，她的身体似乎流动和转换起来，有一瞬间，他仿佛能看见她所有的面孔都融合在一起。这一刻只持续了一秒，然后又回归成那张亲切的面容。她的衣裙仍然是流动的金色，就像她正从风中走来。“当他们的大限到来时，迎接他们的形状将会更……不热情一点。应该这样说。”

巴基点点头，对这个回答感到深深满足。很幸运，这个女人似乎并不希望他能怜悯他的同类，或是原谅他们可怕的作为。甚至正相反，她的脸上倒映着他的满足感——知道对于左拉、红骷髅、以及许多和他们的一样的人来说，等待着他们的将会是什么。

他叹口气，再次看看周围，意识到他在这里停留的时间太长了。他停留的时间越长，他就越不想离开，即使在他心里有一部分知道从自私的角度来看，留在这里也许是一个更好的选择。但她早些时间的话语已经留在了他的脑海里。他可能无法明白他到底有多重要，以至于他必须一次又一次地被送回人世，但既然一个远比他强大得多的存在相信这一点的话，这应该是一个有力的理由吧。他不知道他是否有力量来反驳她。

“我真的得回去，是吗？”

他的声音比他预想的更可怜，词语在离开他嘴唇的时候破碎，想象独自一人醒来之后将会面临的痛苦让他的眼睛灼烧发痛，他努力让自己不崩溃。

他没有回头看她，知道她散发出的如母亲般的安慰感只会诱惑他留下来，但当她开口时，他仍然坚持听完了她所说的每一个字。

“我不会强迫你，孩子。”她说。她的声音听上去很悲伤。当他感觉到她温暖的手握住了他的手时，他跳了起来。“但是请注意，虽然我或许和你一样，都不知道为什么让你活着有这么重要。但我知道这一定是非常重要的。”

就是这样了。他用了一秒钟再次诅咒那顽固的、阻止他找到安宁的生存意志，然后再次点了点头，放弃挣扎，屈服于那将他猛然拉回身体里的感觉。

当他醒来时，他意识到他正在移动。有什么东西拖着他的身体，在雪地里前进。他手臂的残肢在身后留下长长的血迹。他用一种病态的好奇心观察着那一片雪白中的红色裂痕，然后才意识到他双腿的感觉已经回来了，仿佛一千根针刺入肺部的感觉也消失了。他发出了一声破碎的大笑，明白自己的左臂已经只剩下了破碎的残肢，他意识到死神只会治愈他身上那些致命的伤口，而他被拉拽时发出的刺耳声音在雪地里停了下来。

然后他看到了一张冷酷的面容，来自一个不知名的陌生士兵。他身上穿得严严实实，以隔绝刺骨的寒冷，在发现他们的货物还活着时，震惊的表情在他脸上短暂地一闪而过。最后他耸了耸肩，对拉着巴基的人点点头，他们再次开始移动。

他们要去哪里？巴基不知道。他已经足够清醒，明白去哪里他都不会有什么好下场，但他也没有力气来关心这些了。他闭上眼睛，试图从这个世界逃离，哪怕只有一点点。

温暖覆上他的身体，从寒冰中保护他。当一个和善的声音在他脑海中低语“睡吧”的时候，他很快就顺从了。


	6. Chapter 6

第六次死亡，是唯一一次不是由真正的他经历的死亡。

资产已经不再记得他作为巴基巴恩斯的生活了，除了冰冷、椅子和任务中瞬间的激情之外，他的记忆中没有什么别的存在了。虽然他几乎不害怕死亡，但这主要是因为九头蛇不能容忍他害怕任何东西。即使每次看到那椅子，都会点燃让他心悸的火焰，他也必须将这恐惧吞下去，隐藏起来。提醒九头蛇他还是一个有感觉的生物，对他来说没有任何好处。

在他的管理员中一定有人怀疑过什么，有些东西潜伏在表面之下，那个名叫皮尔斯的金发男人经常在他交付任务报告后用研究的眼神观察着他，似乎在等着他的面具掉下来。他也知道卡波夫不信任他，但他不知道这是为什么。资产想不起任何东西，可能导致管理员们怀疑他的顺从。但他时常怀疑他们可能比他自己更了解他。毕竟他们是他的创造者，是操纵木偶的人。他们将他铸造成他们想要的样子，将他扔在那张椅子上，以便在需要的时候重写他。

他认为这只是一个时间问题。他们早晚会对他失望，直到丢弃他。

新的冬日战士是完美的。当他和他们中领头的那个人战斗时，管理员们沉默的目光就像鹰隼一样注视着他们。资产感觉到类似恐惧的东西沉入他的胸膛，他所有的努力都无法阻止对手的进攻，他的手臂被扭到背后，像个布娃娃一样被扔到墙上，而他只能在痛苦中发出嘶吼。他看着那个攻击者，看到他皮肤下绷得紧紧的肌肉，以及他愤怒的模样，他只能想象管理员们在欣赏他们新的、残酷的艺术品时会感到多么愉悦。

有趣的是，资产的最后一个任务就是夺取血清——用来创造能取代他的超级士兵的东西。如果他不是处于极度痛苦之中的话，他甚至可能会笑起来。

他直起身体，目光扫到剩下的士兵们，他们似乎正密切关注着事态的发展，很长一段时间里，他只能听到自己心跳的咆哮声。他的管理员和研究员们正在交谈，并不是对着他说话，但他很快就注意到一个残忍的、拒绝接受安排的盛怒表情浮现在对手的脸上，一声突如其来的尖叫震耳欲聋。

一个谦逊的医生被扔到地上，他的脖子在坚硬的混凝土上发出啪嗒一声，在其他人动起来之前，剩下的士兵们加入了领头人的残忍破坏活动。资产不知道他是应该对这场叛乱表现出害怕还是激动，只能幻想这场反抗继续扩大下去。但当他感觉到一把枪抵在他的太阳穴上时，所有的想法都消失了，卡波夫犹豫的保护命令在他耳边响起。

他照做了，知道不这样做的话等待他的就是一颗子弹。他开始打出一条路来，他的管理员就像一个害怕的孩子一样紧紧地抓着他。当其他人挡路时，他仅仅是将他们推倒在科学家或是士兵身边，命令接管了他，现在除了保证卡波夫的安全之外没有别的目标。他心中有一部分试图加入士兵们的叛乱——转过身来，打断卡波夫的脖子。但这样做可能是致命的。而不知道为什么，他发现他几乎没有想死的愿望。

他们抵达了一间牢房，他笨拙地将卡波夫推进去，砰地一声关上门，挡在门口。在他身后，他的管理员瘫倒下来，资产所见过的他，从来没有这么像一个人类过。外面发生的事情并没花多少时间就吸引了他的注意力，士兵们在地上留下了数具破碎的尸体，但一队武装部队的抵达似乎正在减缓他们杀戮的速度。领头人肩上的枪伤正在流血，虽然他似乎并没有注意到伤痛，而是冲向了一个年轻的警卫。他无视了所有让他止步的命令，在对方鼓起勇气开火之前就从他手中夺过了枪。

这是那名警卫犯下的最后一个错误。士兵几秒钟之内就将一颗子弹送进了他的头颅，让其他的警卫们向后退去，惊恐地大叫起来，警告他们的同伴。资产只是好奇地观看着这一幕展开，当那个女人攻击警卫，夺到一把枪的时候他笑了起来，一颗子弹打进了女人的手臂，他耸了耸肩。

在混乱中，他花了一点时间才注意到卡波夫正在他身后说话，他转过身来，意识到卡波夫说话的对象不是他。

“——失控……不，我们正在努力，不能把他们处理掉！”他对着无线电吼叫，他发抖的手在咆哮时紧抓住头发，扭曲的命令从话筒中传出来，资产除了噪音之外什么也听不到，但他不会错过卡波夫苍白的脸色和颤抖的手。

当无线电另一端的声音终于停止时，世界似乎安静了。资产抬头对上了管理员的视线，他的脸色苍白如纸。

“全部吗，长官？”

卡波夫吞了一下口水，用俄语发出了一声简单的“是”作为回答。他扔下了无线电，站起来，面对着资产，拿起了他的枪。资产没有动，虽然他想象他应该动。他惊讶的是，当枪口举起，对准他的前额时，他没有感到恐惧。

卡波夫在扣下扳机之前什么也没说，资产也不想听到他说什么。

当他醒来时，他发现自己躺在黄金海岸上。巴基喘着粗气，被他遗忘的一切都沉重地坠落在他身上。有一只手放在他的额头上，拂开他脸上的头发，但他闭上眼，逃开了。他不配获得这样的安慰。

那些从他脑海中被烧掉的记忆完全恢复了，感觉就像被火车撞飞一样，即使被火车撞飞也更能接受一些，他想。他能看见他作为巴基巴恩斯的生活，以及他作为冬兵的存在，仿佛一副扭曲的画卷。他能感觉到他手下死者的鲜血染上他的手，他丢失的一切东西的重量压碎他的胸膛。痛苦是如此强烈，他需要花一点时间，才能听到死亡柔和舒缓的声音。

“对不起，孩子。我很抱歉。”

她的话似乎是真心实意的。有一种他从未在她话语里听到过的痛苦滑过她的声音。他希望他能永远躲藏在她这里，就像一个孩子，在母亲的怀抱里寻求安慰。他知道，世界很少会如此温柔。但他不知道如果他被送回去的话，除了痛苦和死亡之外他还能给这个世界带来些什么。

“我不想回去。”他说。抽泣着，没有意识到眼泪已经掉了下来。那只手按在他的额头上，管理员们的话语就像个笑话一样回荡在他耳边。他们的空头承诺，承诺他所做的一切正在塑造这个世界。他发出一声苦涩的笑，意识到他们也许真是对的。

这么多年来他都像一个傻瓜，相信他将会带给这个世界的是什么美好的东西。

“也许吧。”他身边的那个女人说。她温暖的手来到了他的脸颊上，停留了一下，拭去流淌的、灼热的泪水。“你仍然还有时间。”

如果这个承诺是一个安慰的话，那么它失败了。要说的话，它感觉更像一个威胁，承诺在他可悲的生活中，还有余地来造成更多的伤害。这不像是在他还拥有史蒂夫、还拥有他的妹妹的时候了。他活了这么多年，而他们都已经留在过去的时光中了。

数小时的时间后，他理解了死神话语中的另一种可能性。也许，在他的未来的某个地方，他还有希望为他所做过的事情赎罪。他还有机会将一切都带回正轨。

他不知道他是否值得这样的机会，但他觉得他愿意接受。

为了重新表现出一些尊严，他在光芒中睁开眼睛，坐了起来，膝盖抱在胸口，开始呼吸。女人只是等待着他恢复过来，她金色的眼睛看着他，比这么多年来他看着自己的目光更加清晰。当他终于能开口时，他惊讶地发现他的声音十分稳定。

“我会回去的。”他说。讽刺的是，这句话听上去就像一个死刑判决。“但我需要你答应我一件事。”

巴基看向跪在他身边的那个女人，看着她理解地对他点了一下头。他怀疑她已经知道他想要说什么了。

“下一次我来到这里时……如果我还是这样的话，我需要你答应我，不会再把我送回去。不管我还有多少时间。我需要你让我留在这里。你能答应我吗？”

“我保证。”她说。比他预想的更犹豫不决。尽管如此，他发现自己仍然露出了如释重负的微笑。知道冬兵会再次死亡，这感觉就像他终于能看到道路尽头的光景。他知道现在回去只会给他带来更多的痛苦，但在他内心，依然酝酿着一点微弱的希望，希望所有事情也许都会有好的那一面。

这可能是一个愚蠢的希望，但是他所有的一切了。

“好的。”他说，压抑着接近的恐惧，沉着地呼吸着。“开始吧。”

女人的手轻柔地放在他的额头上，过了一会，他感觉到子弹贯穿的地方恢复了知觉，如同幽灵般的疼痛消失了，光明被熟悉的寒意所取代。

 

资产的眼睛慢慢地睁开了一条缝，带着困惑，被枪指着的记忆回来了，他发现他躺在金属地板上。在他前额中心有一点微弱的灼烧感，当他试图抬起一只手时，他发现他十分虚弱，呼吸也开始变得急促，就好像他的肺部正在竭尽所能地吸取氧气。

他听见地面上传来一阵哗啦声，一声尖锐的诅咒，出于好奇心，资产转过头去，看见卡波夫朝后退去，靠在墙上，仿佛他看到了一个鬼魂。他朝另一个方向投去一瞥，看见其他的冬兵们正躺在自己的桌子上，平静、沉默，身上挂着足以放倒一匹马的大量镇静剂针筒。他胸中涌起某种类似失望的东西，意识到他们的叛乱最终被镇压了。

“他死了！”卡波夫在他身后歇斯底里地叫着，但资产太过疲惫，没有力气质疑他的话。“我杀了他，他已经死了……”

尖锐的掌掴声响彻整个房间，当他再次回过头时，看见卡波夫跪倒在地，麻木地抓住他的脸颊。而另一个西装笔挺的男人站在他身边，比他的同事看上去轻松多了。当那个人转过身来时，资产模模糊糊地辨认出了那是名叫皮尔斯的管理员，皮尔斯仔细地往前迈出一步，他感觉到心脏在他胸中紧张地跳动起来。

即使皮尔斯对他醒来感觉到惊讶，他也没表现出来，只是平静地注视着躺在桌上的那个生物，就像看着他鞋上的污泥一样。他沉默的评估仿佛持续了好几个小时，而资产让自己保持着面无表情，没有露出任何迹象，只有在皮尔斯看上去很满意地转过身的时候才呼出了一口气。

“给他洗脑。考虑到其他实验品都已经失败了，我们也许可以继续留着他。”他一边说，一边走了开去，声音越发平静。资产看着他离去，毫无波动。“别胡思乱想了，卡波夫。左拉警告过我们，可能会发生这种事的。”

伴随着他的话，沉重的大门砰地一声被关上了。资产被留在沉默之中，思考着管理员话语背后的含义。


	7. Chapter 7

“认出拉撒路”——试着分辨出他遇到的人们是否也过同样的经历，这逐渐变成他的逃亡之旅中一个隐秘的小游戏。

当然，这个游戏不能给他一个确切的答案。大部分都是猜测，他扫过街上随便一个人的脸，想象着他们是否有重返人间的价值，虽然他怀疑是否真有什么方法能分辨出他们。那些重返人间的人可能已不再记得他们的经历，而且也不会有多少人愿意说出自己的窘境。

在他所知的人当中，只有他和史蒂夫是特别的。即使这么多年过去了，他仍然不知道原因。

小游戏在孤独的日子里提供了一些娱乐——想象他遇到的人的背景故事，以及将他们召唤回人间的是怎样的场景。他想象着本地咖啡馆里的咖啡师，是怎样用他休憩的一年去环游世界，却被一条毒蛇咬伤，之后在一堆树叶里醒来。或是想到那个小个子的老女人玛利亚，为附近无家可归的退伍军人们经营着一个庇护所，上辈子或是上上辈子她持枪抢劫银行，在被击中之前她在枪林弹雨中躲闪了好几分钟。

这是一个愚蠢的游戏，但当他寻找方向，前往一个他并不完全熟悉的未来时，这让他觉得不那么孤独。而且考虑到他已经和玛利亚成为朋友，赢得了她几下俏皮的眨眼，他想应该是有什么有趣的东西潜伏在她的过去。

也就是说，隐藏在阴影中度过的两年里，他只遇到了一个和他一样，必须从死亡中重返人间的人。

他不知道他是怎么知道的，但现在，他盯着一个来自挪威的骗子——对方自称名叫加诺夫，帮助他搞定了假护照，以及遍布欧洲各地的安全屋。巴基知道那双眼睛曾经见过死神。那遥远的目光和名为内疚的幽灵清楚地证实了这一点，就和巴基自己一样。但他同样也以一种坚强的方式支撑着自己，那似乎往他别样帅气的脸上增添了十岁的年纪。他的工作——帮助一个试图开始新生活的逃亡者，是必定要付出代价的，但加诺夫似乎愿意将大量时间花在他现代化的家中，潜藏在阴影之中。缺乏阳光使他变得苍白，头发在正常年纪之前就开始发灰，但巴基觉得那也许是他散发出来的苦涩的光环。

他对加诺夫不太了解，那个男人之前可能以任何方式死去过，比如在秘密任务中被一颗葡萄呛死、谋杀，作为一名士兵。（加诺夫也许什么都没对他说过，但巴基太清楚这种立场了。）

最后，这些都不重要了。巴基喜欢这个男人，尽管是以他冷淡的方式。因此他帮了他们两个的忙，并且守口如瓶。

直到他在维也纳爆炸案导致的疯狂余波中遇见复仇者们，他才真正发现自己有同伴。他觉得这很有道理。如果有什么人对世界太过重要，即使死神也不敢冒险将其带走，那么他们一定会从各种各样的危机中幸存下来。

史蒂夫，他已经知道了，然后他不禁想到在他们分别的岁月里，他是否曾再次遇到过死神？他能肯定克林特、旺达和斯科特都没有，奇怪的蜘蛛男孩也很安全，因为他简直只有六岁大。但他怀疑山姆和娜塔莎是否曾见过死神，至少一次，不管他们自己是否察觉。娜塔莎，她眼中暗含着的东西比巴基遇到的绝大多数人更深沉。还有山姆，在他所有的俏皮话后面，似乎都隐藏着一种巴基太过熟悉的内疚感。

除了史蒂夫之外，巴基心中唯一能确定的同类是托尼斯塔克。

他能肯定——就像他第一次见到加诺夫时那样，确信的想法敲击了他的胸膛。在这样一个罕见的时刻，托尼看向巴基，而不是将他所有的不满都对准史蒂夫，巴基能够清晰地看见幸存者的愧疚埋藏在他棕色的眼睛里，就像他在镜子里看着自己一样。如此相似，在这个充满仇恨的瞬间，他能够感觉到斯塔克的痛苦和自我厌恶，基于事实——有如此多的人死去了，而他一直活着。他将目光移开，就好像从伤口上撕下胶布一样。

他想知道斯塔克是否还记得他的死亡，或是更糟，死亡或者幸存者的内疚仅仅是不知不觉地爬进了他的潜意识。不管怎样，他的眼神都让巴基感觉到难以忍受的熟悉，哪怕只是多看一秒。他最终再次投身于战斗之中，只是想从脑海中抹去那目光。

然后，游戏变得不再有趣。

 

他的第七次死亡几乎摧毁了史蒂夫。这也是巴基第一次能告诉别人发生在他身上的所有事情。因此事后回想起来，他并不能完全确定他对此感想如何。

感觉就像有什么人往他曾经的家中扔了一罐毒气，空气变得紧张、凝重，充满了愧疚和愤怒，没有任何清醒思考的余地。虽然泽莫似乎已经逃掉了，但好戏仍按照他的设定演下去，让他们摧毁对方。巴基还能看到那个男人脸上的满足感。他不能想得太多，关于泽莫的阴谋，或是他们被迫观看的那些残酷的镜头，否则他会崩溃。因此除了活下去和保护史蒂夫之外，他没法去想任何事情。

最后，是后一个目标压倒了他。他看见史蒂夫倒下了——不知道是眩晕，还是失去意识，他无法分辨。在他有机会衡量他的选择之前，他就冲向了托尼，金属手指紧紧扣进发光的反应堆周围。与被痛苦简单粗暴地刺激上头的斯塔克和平谈判的希望渺茫，而巴基也不愿意伤害他，只是想尽一切努力解除他的武装。斯塔克家族因为他而破碎了，他不想成为斩草除根的那个人。

他的目标让他无视了周遭发生的一切，整个世界缩小到只有被他紧紧抓住的装甲反应堆。他没有注意到斯塔克努力将冲击波瞄准他，直到他听见一阵刺耳的嘶嘶声响起。那声音让他震惊、后退，但接下来一切都陷入沉默。巴基以为托尼失手了。

疼痛花了几秒钟的时间在胸口固定下来，虽然他注意到了这一点，但这并不是最让他吃惊的事情。让他震惊的是托尼僵住了，装甲手掌依然向前伸出，但他的脸色变得苍白，目光停留在巴基的胸口。巴基的目光跟随着他，幼稚的好奇心掌控了他的身体，但在看到胸前那个血肉模糊的大洞时，他并没像自己想象的那样被吓到。疼痛似乎已经变得很遥远了，大量血液离开身体，已经让他的意识变得模糊起来，他仅仅只来得及留意到仿佛是后悔一样的表情浮现在斯塔克发青的脸上，然后他的膝盖就再也支撑不住身体了，他感觉到自己倒了下去。

在他的身体撞击地面之前，他就已经死了。

比起他过去的经历这已经有了很大的进步，或许有一天，他还能为此向托尼致意。

如果他听到最后的声音不是史蒂夫破碎的哭喊的话，那将会更加令人满意。

当那熟悉的暖意开始温热他的骨头时，巴基满足地闭上了眼睛。他并不是极度渴望留下来，虽然这样做会非常轻松。但在过去一周里，他经历了一场令人精疲力尽的马拉松：被诬陷为恐怖分子，被追逐着横跨整个欧洲，以及最后，被杀害。这足以让任何人想要抓紧手头一两个小时的时间来小睡片刻了。他感觉到自己开始沉入幸福的虚无之中，直到一只手抓住他的手臂，他才开始醒来。她比他预期的更加急迫。

他看见金色的眼睛和一张和善的脸，开始对她露出微笑。然后他注意到忧虑的颜色玷污了死神俊美的外观。他看到她眉间的皱痕，嘴角朝下撇去，这与她平时散发出的柔和气质如此不同。他发现自己坐了起来，睡意被他抛诸脑后。

“怎么了？”

“我需要你和我一起去。”她说，没有浪费一秒时间，似乎说明了他在这件事上并没有多少发言权。他们周围的空气开始扭曲、旋转，让他胃里升腾起一阵恶心。巴基环顾四周，温暖的金色变成朦胧的白，最终凝固成浓厚的灰色。他眨了好几下眼，才能集中注意力面对他眼前的景象。

当他终于意识到他看到的东西时，感觉就像有谁将空气从他肺里偷走了。刺骨的寒冷也许不会再袭扰他了，但西伯利亚基地依然冷酷无情，就像他还活着，还有实体时一样。他发现自己的目光落在那具躺在无情的混凝土地面的尸体上。

令他感到惊讶的是，这是他第一次从这个角度观察他的死亡。尽管看到自己破破烂烂的尸体时他希望再也不要看到它。他着地的姿势不算优美，腿笨拙地弯曲着，蜷缩到膝盖处，手臂张开，似乎想要碰触什么他永远都碰不到的东西。鲜血比他预料的更多，也许是冲击的力量太大，他并没能在死掉之前充分地欣赏他的伤口。血液基本都留在了地上，因为他的脸色如鬼魂般苍白。

他的眼睛被合上了，虽然他不记得自己有意识地这么做了。

那一定是史蒂夫做的。

巴基很感激他。他看过太多死人呆滞的目光了，他知道他不会想再看到自己的眼睛。

他茫然地看着地上自己那无生命的躯体，直到死神温柔的手放在他的手臂上，才让他回过神来。他看向她，然后转向她目光所关注的骚动。这时，他才终于看到史蒂夫和托尼陷入了凶狠恶毒的战斗中。史蒂夫像是野兽一样凶暴，用尽全身力气去打倒斯塔克，他的盾与金属彼此碰撞，发出尖叫。而托尼的反击确确实实就像一个已经放弃的人一样。像这样下去，当史蒂夫清醒过来时，他只会发现他失去了一个朋友，然后杀掉了另一个。巴基知道这会完完全全毁掉他的。

他感到恐惧像是蠕虫一样爬进他的脑海，泽莫获得胜利的图景在头脑中浮现出来，他转向身边的那个女人，不再掩饰那些威胁着要将他毁灭殆尽的赤裸裸的恐慌。“我能做什么？”

“你可以做你一直在做的事情。”她说，对他露出一个小小的微笑，然后将手放在他的心口，在他的胸膛里点燃一束温暖的火苗。“你可以阻止他做出蠢事。”

这次，将他扔回地球的力量就像数以吨计的石头一样击中了他，他喘着粗气，感觉到空气回到肺里。他的双手慢慢放到胸口，感觉到仅仅几秒前还是一个破洞的地方，现在只剩下没有伤痕的肉体。他将头向后仰，靠在地上，闭上眼睛，尽可能多休息一会，直到紧迫的责任感再次抓住他的心脏。

他再次睁开眼，呻吟着，杀死了他的伤口仍然带着刺痛，然后他将自己缩成一团，抬头去判断战损情况。金属与金属的撞击声震耳欲聋，让他头部发颤，当他看见史蒂夫已经占据上风时，他僵住了。史蒂夫将斯塔克扔在地上，压了上去，毫无理智地举起了他的盾牌。

巴基试图叫出史蒂夫的名字，但这个词比窒息的喘气声大不了多少，在混乱中完全被忽视了。他喘了好几口气，最后终于绝望地叫了出来。“史蒂夫！”

一切都停了下来。史蒂夫僵住了，时间随之停滞，盾牌依然高举在空中，托尼的手还挡在他的脸上，很长一段时间里，巴基只能听到呼啸的风声。仿佛经过了一生的时间，史蒂夫终于转过身来，他的眼睛湿润，脸上的表情满是不可置信，托尼也转过头来，两双眼睛都盯在那个躺在地上，离他们只有几步远的人身上。巴基试图不去留意斯塔克脸上冰冷的恐惧，而是致力于防止史蒂夫做出一些必然会让他后悔的事情来。

“你现在可以住手了。”

即使他高声说话，声音也显得十分微弱。但这对史蒂夫而言已经足够了。他放开托尼，背靠着墙，比平时更加急促地喘着气。好一阵子他的视线都没有从巴基身上移开，扫视着他身体的每一寸，仿佛担心他会再次碎裂开来。当他的目光终于变得足够强韧时，巴基将注意力转回到斯塔克身上。

发现他的猎物不可思议地生还时袭击了男人的恐惧，现在似乎已经消失了，留下的只有疲惫。虽然巴基不敢肯定，但他觉得托尼应该明白刚才发生了什么事，他只是不在意了。又或者是持续了过去一周的疯狂终于让他不堪重负，就像其他人一样。

三个糟糕透顶的家伙，三个死人。如果不是太累了的话，巴基会笑出声的。

他挺满意的，斯塔克还活着，虽然情况不是太好。巴基转向史蒂夫，对他露出一个令人安心——但愿如此——的微笑。它和他预期的一样，几乎没有效果，但似乎已经足以让史蒂夫挣扎着站起来，走向巴基，伸出手将他从地上拉起来。稳固的支撑令人感激，因为他站起来的时候才发现他的双腿软成了一滩水，他靠在史蒂夫肩上，感觉到疲惫淹没了他，让他甚至不能向前迈出一步。他觉得托尼应该说了什么，但他什么也听不清，他已经尽力了。托尼的话似乎并没对史蒂夫造成什么影响，他拖着巴基，小心地向前走去。

走向昆式机的一路上相当平静，如果不考虑他们正好遇上了瓦坎达国王的话。对方突然不想要巴基的命了（挺好的，在同一天里死掉两次不是他热衷于尝试的人生体验），而且设法抓住了泽莫，打算将他送去柏林，让他烂在笼子里。当他告诉特查拉他原谅了他之前所做的一切时，巴基尽量想表现得严肃点，尽管他所剩无几的体面与一个疲惫的酒鬼相去不远。他选择闭上眼睛休息，不再去关注国王和史蒂夫之间进一步的对话。他非常疲惫、寒冷、浑身疼痛，现在只想睡觉。但当他感觉到史蒂夫再次开始移动，看到他脸上凝固的决心时，他想他首先应该给史蒂夫一个合理的解释。

这想法是正确的。当史蒂夫启动昆式战机时，他开始希望能得到十分钟的平静时光。在他们爬升进云层之前，飞行员必须控制飞机，但在那之后，他转过身来，开始在机舱里走来走去。他花了一点时间来准备开口。尽管闭着眼睛，巴基也知道史蒂夫想问的一切。当他开始怀疑史蒂夫是否真的会问出口的时候，那个人终于停了下来，他睁开眼，看见史蒂夫跪在他面前，史蒂夫试图表现得不以为意，然而方才那种激烈的悲伤依然从他脸上泄露了出来。

“是怎么回事？”他问，声音破碎，泪水终于无声地从他脸颊上滑下。“你已经……你已经死了……但现在，现在你还在……”

他说不出话来了，对巴基打了个手势，仿佛这样的解释就已经足够了。他已经死了。现在他什么也不是，已经没有任何意义，但不知为何，这一切感觉却如此普通寻常，就这样成为了巴基的现实。他甚至不知道要怎样开始解释这一切，而不会被当成一个疯子。但他知道如果什么也不告诉史蒂夫的话，那太不公平了。

“我会告诉你我所知道的一切。”他最后说，史蒂夫如他所料一般抬起目光。“但这听上去也许很疯狂。”

“我不在乎。”史蒂夫毫不犹豫地说，巴基只得叹了口气。“告诉我。”

然后他告诉了他。

他告诉史蒂夫当他们的初次相遇时，他正从一个应该致命的头部伤口中恢复过来。他告诉他关于战争的事，107步兵团是怎样被俘，以及他是怎样开始意识到他是一个幸存者，会杀死绝大多数人的爆炸，甚至没有在他身上留下一道伤痕。他告诉他在坠落之后，他遇见了死神，他开始认识她，她是多么温柔和善，即使那令他感到沮丧——因为她总是回避他到底为何不断死而复生的话题。他还告诉了他在九头蛇期间发生的事，他大多数的长官们是如何得知了他的能力，有一次他们其实已经决定处死他，但他在几个小时后又醒了过来，就像平时一样，准备好了去执行下一个任务。

巴基没有告诉史蒂夫的是死神也见过他，也没有提到加诺夫，甚至是托尼。他觉得他告诉史蒂夫的事情已经足够疯狂了，他不需要再给他压上一座大山。

当他终于能停下来的时候，他的喉咙因为过度使用而感觉到灼痛，他抬起头，看见史蒂夫完完全全被震惊了。时间沉默地向前流逝，几分钟后，史蒂夫张开嘴好几次，最后什么也没说。虽然巴基希望能打破这尴尬的氛围，但他很高兴暂时不用再多解释什么了。

“这真是……”史蒂夫开口，一个小小的微笑出卖了他难以置信的心情。“这真是太疯狂了。”

“不需要你来告诉我。”巴基说，尽管如此，他却发现自己在笑。当史蒂夫也笑起来时，救赎的感觉温暖地拥抱了他，即使片刻之后他再次沉默下来，但却很难停止心潮澎湃，尤其是在现在，当坚冰终于被打破，当紧张的气氛被一扫而空。

“你……你还好吧？”史蒂夫最终小心翼翼地问，仿佛他仍在等着巴基说“不”，然后巴基又一次消失无踪。巴基不知道这些话是在问他，还是为了让史蒂夫自己放心。“你还在这里。”

“我还在这里。”巴基向他保证。他伸出手，将史蒂夫的手按在他胸口。他皮质的战斗服破裂开来，而且被烧焦了，一团糟。但在那之下，他的皮肤是完整的，他的心脏在史蒂夫手掌下平静地搏动着，几个小时前，那里是可怕的一片寂静。“我不会去任何地方，我保证。”

史蒂夫点了点头，他的眼睛再次湿润了，他将手放在巴基心脏上，过了一会，才抬起眼，望向巴基的眼睛。“你真的在这里。你还……喔，上帝啊……”

他伸出手，紧紧地抓住巴基，一声不吭就将他拉入一个紧紧的怀抱，他将脸埋进他的脖子里，几乎要把他挤碎。尽管一开始很惊讶，但巴基并不介意。他将手臂环过史蒂夫的身体，感觉到他颤抖着，终于发出了破碎的抽泣声。他开始低声安慰他，不断地告诉他他还在这里。在前往瓦坎达的路上，除了昆式战机引擎的嗡嗡声外，仿佛好几个小时那么长的时间里，都没有其他任何声音。巴基沉浸在这寂静之中，享受着曾经如此熟悉的安宁，和他怀抱中的重量。他或许不知道在这之后还会发生什么，但他知道他能面对任何事情，因为他不再是只身一人。

在史蒂夫平静下来之后，他们仍然久久地拥抱在一起。西伯利亚在他们身后变得越来越小，巴基允许自己对此感到满足。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拉撒路：新约约翰福音中的人物，在他病死四天之后，耶稣使他复活。  
> 玛利亚和加诺夫是作者之前所写的故事中的人物，不过具体故事我也没看……  
> 作者之前设定铁人的死亡来源于妇联1掉黑洞，不过考虑到钢三部里面的情节，他应该死了很多次吧。  
> 还有一些作者Notes，和正文没关系的我就偷懒没翻了。


	8. Chapter 8

瓦坎达的美丽超乎巴基的想象。

从他的客房向外看去，有丰茂的绿色森林蔓延开来，直到城市的边缘，才被直插云霄的摩天大楼所打断。傍晚，夕阳染红地平线的时候，可以看到远处山脉锯齿状的剪影。一座象征着国王的凶猛黑豹雕像守卫着宫殿，就像多拉米拉杰——国王的女侍卫队一样。自从巴基醒了之后，他已经花了好几个小时的时间，看着阳光闪耀在黑豹雕像的脸上。

窗外的世界他还未曾涉足过，一半是因为他担心离平民太近时，脑海中的控制词可能被触发。但这并不能阻止他养成长久凝视窗外的习惯，山姆已经邀请过了他很多次，他等待着有朝一日他真能够接受他的邀请，一起去旅游。

在这个国家举办迎来新王的一系列活动的同时，巴基发现在他逗留期间，宫殿安静得奇怪。他经常能见到山姆、旺达和娜特，他们多半是来邀请他参加他们的电影之夜的。但他已经有一段时间没在私下场合见过这里的主人了，特查拉忙于处理政务，史蒂夫也比巴基所想的更经常缺席，这不是他的错，他的缺席往往是去解决协议的遗留问题，以及尽力保证他朋友们的安全。但巴基必须承认，当史蒂夫不在的时候，他真的很想他。

即使如此，他发现独处不再像以前一样令人不安了。孤独不再是一张负罪感和扭曲记忆的邀请函，而是让他前往自己大脑的一条通道。他开始学习享受独自一人的时光，而不是将它消耗在自我折磨上。

有些时候，他坐在会客室敞开的窗户边，看着女侍卫队在底下的广场上列队，感受温暖的微风吹拂在他的脸上。另一些时候，他会去探索新居的深处，一次偶然的机会，他发现在大量的舞厅与画廊中间，在宫殿里一个安静的角落，隐藏着一座图书馆，用来自世界各国的语言写就的书籍从地面一直堆到天花板上。他总是在这里寻找自我，因为这是一个绝对安全的地方，能够平静他头脑中疯狂的想法。他的手指沿着那些也许比他年纪更大的书本的书脊滑动着，目光扫过书架，最终拿着他选择的一摞书走到巨大的圆窗旁边，那里是整个房间光线最好的地方。

很少会有人来打扰他，当一个阴影覆盖了书页上的文字时，他发现自己吓得跳了起来。抬起头，他看见国王正看着他，巴基更加惊讶了。他知道他不应该流露出太多的震惊，毕竟特查拉是站在他自己的家里，但他仍然花了一点时间才能合上张大的嘴，然后沿着窗台挪动了一下位置，让男人能坐下来。国王脸上闪过愉快的微笑，这样的反应近来似乎成为巴基的日常了。

“当我还是个孩子时，我曾经做过同样的事情。”特查拉说，对巴基点点头，蜷起腿坐到窗台上，挨着小山般的书籍，坐在巴基身边。“过去当我每次面对重任时，这间屋子曾是我的避风港。”

巴基笑起来，惊讶于特查拉愿意与他分享回忆，而不是理直气壮的将他赶出他的避风港。他不禁想到，特查拉现在是否出于和童年时同样的原因来到这里？身为一个国王带来的压力，也许会让他想要在安静的地方躲上几个小时。

在瓦坎达王宫逗留的日子，也许能让他暂时喘息一会，但巴基也没法无视外界发生的事情。特查拉在他成为国王的头几个月里，被邀请出席了数之不尽的，关于协议最终定稿的会议。当他终于能回家时，他又面临着来自政敌的不断挑战，那些人无法理解为什么他们的领导人会和一群来自美国的逃亡者结盟。

巴基知道，对于大多数的瓦坎达人来说，特查拉就像父亲一样受人爱戴，但即便如此，来自政敌的尖锐指责依然让他感到痛苦。

他看到特查拉眼睛下面疲惫的黑眼圈，一阵太过熟悉的愧疚扑面而来，巴基强迫自己不去想它，将注意力转向窗外，看着月光在树林间投下阴影。

“你在学习瓦坎达语？”最后特查拉开口问道，让巴基从恍惚中回过神来。他的目光落在他膝头摊开的书页上。

“哦，是的。”他回答，突然有点不好意思。但他回头看向特查拉的时候，男人的表情似乎很是钦佩。“嗯，我在努力。这和我学过的其他语言都很不一样，不过我已经学会怎么说‘你好’和‘谢谢’了。”

特查拉笑了起来，他的声音很温暖，回声在凉爽的月光下闪烁着。巴基不禁也笑了起来。“我觉得现在学习外语已经成为你的第二本能了。”

巴基耸了耸肩。的确，这些年来他已经熟练掌握了多国语言。他学习德语的经历可以追溯到他在美国陆军接受的军事训练，而俄语在整个五十年代期间几乎成为了他被植入的程序的一部分。但他发现他很乐意抓住机会去学习更多的语言。在他横贯欧洲的逃亡旅程上，他毫不费力地学会了挪威语、捷克语和罗马尼亚语，这让他感觉自己不再像一个局外人，而且似乎变成了他一个根深蒂固的爱好。

此外，当他被诬陷为维也纳爆炸案的凶手，并且必须应付一群踢开他家门的武装警察时，他发现会说多国语言是非常有用的。

“我曾经讨厌学习新的语言。”特查拉说，他的脸转向窗外，让自己徘徊在记忆之中。“从小我父亲就坚持让我学习英语和法语，甚至在我反对时亲自教我这些。我觉得这很没有意义，明明瓦坎达就是与世隔绝的，为什么我还要学习其他的语言呢？但父亲说，我总有一天会为此感谢他的。”

“是这样吗？”巴基问，试图无视在听到特查卡老国王时心生的内疚。他也许并不需要为这个人的死负责，但他不禁会想，如果没有冬兵的那段过去，他也就不会成为被泽莫盯上的目标，维也纳爆炸案也许就不会发生了。

也许特查拉注意到了他黯淡下去的脸色，他什么也没说。

“嗯，是的。”国王说，露出一个柔软的笑容。他回过头来，再次面向巴基。微笑在他的嘴角扬起，月光漂浮在他的脸上，他看上去突然就像个五岁的孩子。“政治会议是很枯燥乏味的，没有我的话还得有个翻译出席。”

巴基又笑了起来，他突然注意到和特查拉谈话已经变得如此轻松了。尤其是他们之间还有一个那么混乱的开始。原谅一个被复仇冲晕了头脑，在几个月前还疯狂地与他敌对的人是如此容易，特别是当他在那个时候，接触到了她经年的智慧之后。巴基不禁想知道这个人是否能从他的保护者发展成为他的朋友？他当然希望如此。

“嘿。”特查拉说，又指了指巴基膝盖上的那本书，一个掩盖不住的狡黠笑容浮现在他脸上。“如果你真的有兴趣学习瓦坎达语，我可以教你几句脏话。当然，你可不能告诉别人你是在哪儿学到的。”

他的笑容就像镜子一样反射在巴基脸上。看到这个男人身为国王之下的真实一面，感觉就好像他新获得了什么特权一样。“我保证会守口如瓶。”

但接下来，这宁静的一刻并没有如巴基所愿持续下去。他觉得特查拉正准备开口说话，但他的声音突然被打断了，一声警报的尖啸刺穿巴基的耳膜，闪烁的红灯撕裂了黑暗，他站起来，双手紧握成拳，向身边看去。特查拉在他左边，同样僵住了。

“这他妈是怎么回事？”巴基问，他的声音险些被淹没在持续不断的刺耳警报声中。

“这是有人入侵的警报。”特查拉回答道，他皱起眉头。巴基很想知道到底是什么样的入侵者有能力攻入这座应该是瓦坎达最为安全的建筑物。

他的心几乎跳到了嗓子眼里，特查拉转过身来看着他，表情严峻。“我不会强迫你和我一起战斗，但如果事情跟我想象的一样，那我们也许会需要我们所能得到的一切帮助。”

“我看到你的侍卫队已经投入战斗了。没有我的话你可能还行？”巴基开了个玩笑，尽管这么说着，他脸上已经露出了微笑，感觉到对战斗的期待在身体里燃烧起来。仿佛读懂了他的想法，特查拉点点头，对他同样报以微笑。他们一起走出了图书馆，冲进走廊。

难以分辨出混乱发源的方向，不管他们往何处跑去，警报刺耳的尖叫声都一直响个不停。当他们最终朝宫殿的中心部分前进时，才听到警卫的喊叫声穿透了噪音，引导他们前进。造成混乱的原因似乎来自宫殿向游客开放的中庭部分，巴基和特查拉在能够俯瞰中庭的露台上停下来，他们终于看见了引发警报的源头。

曾经是精雕细刻的拱门的地方，现在变成了一个被瓦砾环绕的洞口，门后面，巴基可以看到两名卫兵僵硬的身体横七竖八地躺在走廊上。数目众多的袭击者们从头到脚穿着一身黑衣，没有留下任何可供识别身份的线索。他们现在正与抵达战场的女侍卫们交手。刀光与警报闪烁的红光交织，金属碰撞的尖锐声音让巴基不觉颤抖了一下，尽管他渴望着战斗，但他和特查拉都手无寸铁，没有任何武器和防具。

对他来说这不算什么问题，他似乎已经习惯了死亡，就好像那只是微不足道的小伤。但他身边的男人可能就不会那么幸运了。

特查拉短暂地对他点了一下头，巴基立即知道不管是否有武器，国王都会加入到这场战斗中去。在快速扫过中庭的一瞥间他们看到了娥蔻耶，带领着女侍卫队，迅速地反击着入侵者，阻止他们进入宫殿的深处。巴基明白，特查拉是绝不会在这种时候为自身的安危而抛弃他人的。

一言不发，他们快速地爬上楼梯，就像他们的双腿带领着他们在行动一样。他们在途中遇到了阿约，她给了国王一把从死去的入侵者身上拿来的刀，然后盯着巴基看了好几秒——他感觉就像过了好几个小时。不过他通过了她沉默的评判，因为她最终对他点了点头，然后朝楼下走去。路上她停下来，将一个入侵者单手扔到了栏杆外面。

巴基和特查拉只花了几秒钟就加入了战斗，四周一片漆黑，只有警报的红灯闪烁不已，他们的对手都穿着一身黑衣，隐藏在黑暗中，让战斗变得困难起来。最终他放弃了有限的视觉，转而根据金属冲撞的声音来判断方位，这不是那么容易，因为警铃声依然响个不停，只有在刀剑相击的声音离他们的喉咙仅有毫厘之差的时候才能听得清清楚楚。

一个无名刺客跳下中庭，立即将目标锁定在巴基身上，他的刀光伴随着一声呼啸切开空气，但巴基凭着本能伸出手，用金属拳头抓住了落下的刀刃。在男人意识到发生了什么事情之前，巴基已经把刀扔了出去，用力一脚踢在男人的胸口，将他踢飞出去，在墙上发出一声令人满意的撞击声。不幸的是，他没有时间来庆祝胜利，就必须赶往下一场战斗。

他不知道他们在和多少个入侵者战斗，二十个？也许更多，这里并不是唯一的一处战场，整座宫殿都被卷入了战斗之中。警铃一直发出死亡般尖叫声，淹没了他周围战斗的声音。红灯在他的敌人和朋友的脸上跳跃着，让房间里的每个人看上去都是飘忽不定的。女侍卫队的战斗就像她们的呼吸一样自然，动作如行云流水，而又计算精确，与蒙面人随意粗暴的攻击形成了强烈的对比。特查拉的战斗的姿态和她们一样优雅，尽管他只穿着一件休闲西装。巴基毫不掩饰他对男人和他的护卫们的钦佩，与此同时，他的拳头狠狠地揍在一个袭击者的脸上。

就像他不愿意承认的那样，他怀念这个。即使他很担心自己随时可能被触发，战斗的激情依然会让人上瘾。

他抓住机会朝门口看了一眼，另一个刺客正在战团的边缘徘徊，他和其他人一样戴着面具，但他挥舞刀刃的动作比至今为止遇上的任何对手都更让巴基印象深刻。动作流畅的一击可能会将一个人砍成两半，虽然握刀的男人似乎还不够强壮，不足以完成这样的一击，但巴基毫不怀疑他能造成极大的伤害。

不过现在，他暂时还不是巴基的麻烦。新的袭击者被阿约和娜基娅挡住了，他暂且可以安心，专注对付他附近的敌人。他什么也没想，将一个攻击者从不知名的侍卫身上拉了下来，花了好一段时间来确认她没有受伤，然后才用简单的一拳，让被他抓在手里的那个家伙失去了行动能力。他感觉到有什么东西在他的拳头底下破裂了，但他让自己别去在意这个。他回过头来，检查战场，发现只剩下他自己和特查拉面对面的站着了。

鲜血弄脏了国王左边的脸颊，但仔细检查之后，巴基发现并这不是他自己的血。除了一个毫无疑问的疲惫的微笑，再没有什么状态糟糕的迹象了，巴基感觉到全身都放松下来，像火焰流过血管。

“这是周六晚上的日常吗？”他大声开玩笑，因为躲避挥下的刀刃和对付持刀的家伙而错失了特查拉作出的回答，但当他回望向国王时，他不会错过那双黑眼睛里愉快的光芒。

“不完全是。”国王回答说，露出一个俏皮的笑容。但他的表情很快就凝重下来了，他们的注意力转回到了宫殿入口处爆炸的残迹。

“他们不应该能走到这一步的。”

他是对的，这种想法让巴基感觉到很不舒服。宫殿外有着精工锻造的铁门，卫兵们日夜巡视，安保摄像头覆盖每一寸土地，攻击者们在接近宫殿前就该被阻止了，至少也应该被发现。

“他们不能再更进一步了。”巴基回答。他花了足够的时间去留意特查拉的反应，国王对他肯定地点了点头，他们两人一起回到战场。过去几分钟里他们对手的数量明显减少了，但或昏或死的卫兵们零零散散地躺在敌人尸体旁边的景象，让巴基脊椎上窜过一阵不安。

一声震惊的尖叫让他转过了头，看向声音的来源。他发现自己正直面着一个袭击者的脸。他的面具被拉了下来，手中锋利的刀刃让巴基知道，敌人一定刚刚才抵达战场。虽然他不记得自己是否有见过这个男人，但他的脸奇怪地让他感觉到熟悉。他朝阿约看了一眼——男人黑色的面具还被她握在手中，她也认出了这个人。

他最终想到了，自从“逃亡复仇者”这个词出现以来，这个男人一直是特查拉最大的敌手之一。在过去几个月中他反复的挑战和极端的政治立场，让他获得了一个“杀戮商人”的绰号，阿约取的。

看来他正在为自己赢得这个头衔。

巴基试图在战团中找到特查拉，但当他发现他时，他正和一个戴着面具的袭击者格斗，无暇顾及战况的新进展。他也没注意到杀戮商人已经解除了阿约的武装，将她扔到一边，他跟踪着国王的行动，像一只老虎准备偷袭他的猎物，他的脸坚硬得像石头。

时间的流动仿佛变得缓慢了，巴基看到了特查拉面临的威胁，他得做出选择。

最后，选择只有一个。特查拉没有发现杀戮商人接近了他，即使他注意到了，他也正忙于战斗，竭尽所能让自己不死在没有脸的刺客手上。巴基可以对他大喊示意，但在混乱之中他不太可能听到，就算听到了，也有可能在关键时刻分散国王的注意力。

在他与特查拉之间谁更重要，结果是显而易见的。因此他发现自己冲到了国王身前，在最后关头。

他只来得及感觉到来自钢铁的叮咬，刀刃刺穿了他的腹部。

巴基努力遏制住自己的尖叫声，他伸手抓住了刀柄，在杀戮商人将刀从他身上拔出来之前，他用最后一点力气，趁着男人还没反应过来，用金属的拳头一拳砸在了他脸上。这一击达成了预期的效果，男人放开了刀，摔倒在地，昏迷过去。有一瞬间巴基沉迷于美好的满足感之中，然后可怕的疼痛让他倒了下去。

在他落地之前，有一双强有力的手臂抓住了他，但疼痛的冲击像是子弹一样无情地打进他的身体，这次他再也无法压抑自己的嘶喊。刀刃彻底贯穿了他，他能感觉到背上伤口燃烧般的疼痛，尽管本能在叫嚣着让他把刀拔出来，但在他尝试之前，一双牢固的手就阻止了他。他听到失控的叫喊从他上方传来，因此他抬起头，看见了那个抱住他的人的脸。

他看见特查拉的脸，他正注视着他，担忧不再被隐藏在那训练有素的面具之后，而是毫不掩饰地流露出来，让他很是惊讶。

这可真是太糟糕了。

巴基低头看去，试图判断他的伤势，一只柔软的手握住了他的脸，强迫他继续向上看，但他已经看清楚了。刀柄从他的肋骨下方露出来，深陷在腹部正中。至少有一条主要血管可能已经受伤，他的双腿正在失去力气，因此脊柱也可能在某种程度上受到影响。现在，他面对着两种结果。

其一，尽管王宫内的医疗人员尽了最大努力，几个小时后他仍然会在痛苦中死去。其二，加快这个进程，让自己少受一点痛苦。两种选择都毫无吸引力，但事到如今，他知道自己该选择哪一个。

他默默地看着特查拉，男人正在向巴基看不到的某人讲述急救措施，他回头向下看着巴基，露出一个完全不可信的微笑。“你会没事的。医生马上就会到了。我保证你会没事的。”

巴基毫不怀疑他的真诚，但他深知自己已经活不了这么久了。他心中的某一部分想要解释：这没关系，他很快就会回来，在任何人开始怀念他之前。但他太痛了，无法形成一个连贯的句子，而且即使他解释了，他的话或许也只会被当作一个垂死之人的谵妄。

最后他只能说出最重要的事情。

“史蒂夫……”他喘息着，胸口因为说话的痛苦而颤抖，疲惫已经滑落到了他骨头的深处，不允许他再说出一个字。但他用剩余的一切力量战胜了它。“得、告诉史蒂夫，他会知道该怎么办……”

“我会告诉他的。”特查拉的话语异常真诚，巴基也清楚地知道这一点。尽管如此痛苦，他还是笑了起来。“但你会没事的，你听到了吗？我说过我会保证你的安全，我会履行我的承诺。”

巴基对此深信不疑。这个男人在过去的几个月里为他做了这么多，而他即将要做的事情对他来说太残酷了，愧疚几乎让他改变主意，但最终，想要停止痛苦的渴望占了上风。他的目光仍然注视着特查拉，但他的手已经向下移动到刀柄上，在任何人来得及阻止他之前，他将刀从身体里拔了出来。

一瞬间，他的感觉甚至足以说服他这样做是错误的。他的世界变得狭窄，只剩下痛苦和火焰，他的伤口尖叫着抗议，而神经很乐意为他输送更多的痛苦，曾经被阻住的鲜血开始肆意流淌，他一定惨叫出声了，特查拉疯狂的抽气声足以证明这一点，当意识终于回到他脑中时，他在男人脸上看到了赤裸裸的恐慌。再一次的，他想要让他放心，但他发现他胸中不再有气息能够说话了，他唯一还剩下的只有听力，听到特查拉低声说着什么安慰的话，而他的双手正发疯一样的按压着敞开的伤口，试图止血。

那没用的。巴基还记得前几次死亡时那晕眩的感觉，就好像有人决定怜悯他一样，痛苦开始消退，被深深的疲惫感所取代。吸入空气仿佛变成了一件太过沉重的工作，他停止了尝试，用最后的力气，将注意力集中在旁边的那个人身上。

被特查拉强壮的手臂抱在怀里，给他带来了一种奇怪的安慰般的感觉。新的一波痛苦让巴基意识到，这是他能记得的唯一一次，他并不是孤零零一个人死去。他伸出手，覆盖在国王的手上，试图做出一个“谢谢”的口型，希望他能够明白。

也许特查拉回答了他，但巴基没能够活着看到。

 

“那么，死后到底会发生什么事呢？”

他的疑问让坐在他旁边的女人发出了一阵温暖的笑声，巴基歪头看向她，在她眼睛里荡漾着一丝快活的喜悦，他有一段时间没看到她这样了。

这次他们的相遇从一开始就很平静，虽然她用一声嘲笑般的叹息迎接了他。

“又回来了吗？”

他笑了起来，尽管几秒钟之前，他还被疼痛所淹没。

在那之后，他们一直安静地坐在一起，在周围温暖的光芒冲刷着他们的身体，就像他们还有无穷无尽的时间一样，心满意足。

即使死神看上去也比平时更加轻松，她丝一样的衣裙是精致的蓝色，让巴基想起夏季的天空，如波涛般的黑发梳成一个整齐的高髻，如果不是那一丝飘渺的美丽，她看上去就像个能在街头遇到的普通人——回头率很高的那种。

“你现在才想起来问这个？”她问，声音有些好笑。巴基只能耸耸肩作为回应。“大多数人最先问的就是这个问题。”

“我能说什么？我之前一直都专心于别的事情。”

这倒是真的。之前每次他来到这里，他们的互动要么时间紧迫，要么他正处于一片混乱之中。他总是回头看向来路，担心着他什么时候会被无情地抛回人世。只有现在他才真正得以喘息，开始好奇在终点等待着他的会是什么。

除此之外，尽管他在特查拉的怀抱中死去的时候，与之前一样相信自己会被再次带回人世。但他其实并没有那么确定。他觉得为拯救一位受人爱戴的国王而死，也许足以成为他命中注定的目标了？虽然如果是这样的话，命运——或者是其他的什么东西，也许应该选择一个比来自布鲁克林的男孩更合适的候选人才对。

巴基觉得他看到死神露出了微笑，就像他的想法展示在他的头上一样。但她什么也没说，没有肯定或是否认他的想法。当她开口说话时，更多是回答他之前提出的问题。

“我没法告诉你之后会发生什么事。”她坦承，以一种庄严的姿态转向巴基。“每个人的终点都有所不同。比如你的国王，他也许会和他的家人一起奔跑，穿过永恒的绿色原野。但当他大限来到时，我并不会告诉他这个。我扮演的角色仅仅是领路人，将你们带往等待着你们的归宿。”

“那我一定是你的噩梦了。”巴基低声咕哝了一句，但他知道她能听见。

“不完全是。”她笑了。“人们往往会花很长时间，在这里等待着他们所爱的人到达。虽然你出现的频率很高，但你加起来只在这里呆了几天而已。也许更少。”

“那么，在这里等待也是一个选择？”他问，突然注意到了她提到的事，就像有人将它们推到了他的面前。他不知道为什么他之前没有注意到这一点，他心中有一部分总是认为，当他的时限最终来临时，他会被驱赶着前往等待着他的某处。他不敢有自己也许能停下来等待史蒂夫、山姆、或者其他他在意的人的想法，因为他担心这想法会被证实是错的。

“哦，是的。”她回答道，望着无尽的黄金之海，一个悲伤的微笑浮现在她的嘴角。“很多人觉得一起走会更好。而不是只身一人。”

她一定已经遇见过世界上所有的人了，以她所有的形象，巴基想。她会认识多少人，爱上多少人，然后永远地和他们说再见？总有一天他也将是那许许多多的人中间又一张被遗忘的脸。不管他花多少时间在这里等待史蒂夫，那一天都终将到来，他必须说再见，然后继续前进的那一天。

他第一次意识到，因为她是如此的美丽和温暖，所以她的存在，总是令人悲伤。

或许，是因为意识到了这一点，他花了好几个小时，在温暖的沉默中与她并肩坐在一起。随着时间的推移，温暖的金色似乎变得黯淡下来，变成橙色与红色，像是一场日落。巴基闭上眼睛的时候，几乎可以想象出他正注视着太阳落进海里去。当他再次睁开眼，他发现那熟悉的金色已经回来了，他深深地吸了一口气，转向身边的那个女人。

“我想我准备好回去了。”

她对他点了点头，然后将一只优雅的手按在他曾经的伤口上，伤口治愈的时候，温热的波动扩散到他的全身。他闭上眼睛，专心感受着她碰触处令人愉快的火焰，等待着温暖和光芒融化开来。

 

当他醒来时，他感觉疲惫不堪，就好像几天没有睡觉了。他的眼睛慢吞吞地睁开，因为微弱灯光的刺激而瑟缩了一下，将头向后靠在他身下柔软的枕头上。并不是每次他重返人间时都会发现自己躺在一张舒服的床上的，他不想浪费时间。

在柔软的床上打着盹的时候，感觉慢慢地回到了他的身体里。周围有一个柔软的嗡嗡声，让他想起他呆在医疗室里的时间，一只温暖的手紧紧握在他的手上，他不用睁开眼睛也知道那是谁。他轻轻地捏了一下那只手，然后尝试着完全清醒过来。

回报他的努力的，是疲惫不堪的史蒂夫，对他露出一个明亮微笑的光景。他注视着巴基醒来，即使这并不足以抹去他眼眶的红肿。巴基放松了自己的重量，让史蒂夫的另一只手拂开他脸上的头发。

“嗨。”巴基说，声音含糊不清，好像他还没有完全从宿醉中醒来。他疲惫的，如同醉酒般的模样让史蒂夫静静地笑了起来，他笑起来总是很好看，因此巴基并没有太介意。

“嗨，你也是。”史蒂夫说，抓紧他的手稍微用了一点力，巴基没有错过那温暖的微笑给他带来的安慰，尽管它转瞬即逝，甚至没有达到史蒂夫的眼睛里。

决定醒过来也许真是个好主意。巴基坐了起来，伴随着一声呻吟，他的背靠在床头板上，因为运动引发的眩晕而闭上了眼睛。这很奇怪，他通常不会在这样一片混乱中醒来。他看向周围，他应该在被粗暴杀害之后就被送到这里了，他想知道自己在这里呆了多久。但白色的房间仿佛永远都是这一个模样，甚至没有一个挂钟来告诉他时间。窗帘拉着，因此他猜测现在是晚上，但也许这只是为了让他保有隐私。

“多久了？”他最终问道，关于这个问题的其他任何细节，都在问出来之前被他吞回了肚子里。他再一次被迫注意到史蒂夫的脸色是怎样沉下来的。

“两天。”史蒂夫回答。比他想象的更加僵硬。一阵沉默，巴基还以为他的朋友刚刚犯了个口误，然后他话语里暗示的东西，让他的愧疚之心升腾起来。

史蒂夫曾亲眼目睹过他的死亡，不管他知不知道，他都在几分钟之内回到了他的身边，再次开始呼吸。

一天的时间已经足以让他考虑放弃，更不要说两天。

“对不起。”巴基低声说，如此安静，以至于他担心史蒂夫是否真的听到了。“我不是故意要吓你的，对不起……”

“不，巴基。不……”史蒂夫说，再次将他的手放在巴基脸颊上，拂开他的头发，动作仿佛哄在一个孩子入睡。他脸上的表情变得柔软，一开始那种冲击般的恐惧在巴基眼前开始褪下去了，这稍微减轻了他的愧疚感，尽管只有一点。他胸口的激烈心跳平静下来。“你回来了，你现在在这里。这就够了。”

巴基希望这是真的。他知道，史蒂夫愿意付出一切，来换取不再经受这样的折磨，但总有一天，他的时间会真正走到尽头，因此这似乎是不可避免的。巴基在心中暗暗发誓，以后一点会更小心一点。一点点。

有一阵，他们谁都没有说话，但他不介意。距离上一次他和史蒂夫能够单纯地享受彼此的存在的时光已经过去很久了，他的朋友的呼吸声像是一支摇篮曲，让他几乎要迷迷糊糊地沉入睡梦中去。在他脑海里，两天前的事件的阴影仍在渐渐爬上来，但他将它放到了一边。反正特查拉能够联系到史蒂夫，更不用说他们现在都正在王宫的医疗室里休息了。这证明袭击者们失败了，让他感觉到一点小小的安慰。巴基忍不住希望看到杀戮商人灰溜溜地夹着尾巴逃掉的样子。

想象那样的场景足以让他微笑出来，他再次看向史蒂夫，发现对方也对他报以微笑。他看上去已经精疲力尽了，但巴基觉得他们都是如此。

“你会觉得我做的事情对特查拉来说很残酷吗？”他问，史蒂夫忍不住放声大笑，这让他也露出了一个胜利的微笑。他很快就安静了下来，不好意思地耸了耸肩，也许是不想打扰到医疗室里其他的病人。

“我想你差点让那个可怜的家伙心脏病发作了。所以，是的。”他回答道。巴基不得不同意他所说的。在某个时候，特查拉会发现他并不是像他看上去那样真的死了，但那应该是在他与史蒂夫深入长谈之后了。而巴基也应该感谢他，当他死去时，特查拉在他身边，而且真的非常难过。巴基更希望能在他们意见一致之后再采取这样的行动。

他们再次安静下来，保持清醒变得很困难了。柔软的床单和史蒂夫温暖的身体太过舒适，足以淹没他肋骨下方微弱的，灼热的疼痛。他的目光始终注视着史蒂夫，感觉自己在慢慢沉入梦乡。

“你可以休息。”史蒂夫说，似乎已经注意到了巴基在努力不让眼皮合上。“你醒来的时候，我也会在这里。”

这是他唯一想要听到的承诺。然后，幸福的无知无觉淹没了他。


	9. Chapter 9

发现那个死在他怀里的人还活得很好的时候，特查拉的反应与其说是震惊，还不如说是被吓到脱力了。还好来自史蒂夫的一连串解释和更重要的事情——需要他亲自处理的王宫袭击事件后续问题，似乎减缓了这件事的冲击，当他出现在巴基的病房门口时，他只僵了一会，就走了进去。一个微弱的笑容浮现在他疲惫的脸上。

“你看上去……好点了。”他说，嘴角玩笑般地翘起，巴基明白他已经接受得差不多了——虽然幽默并没有真正到达他的眼底。距离所有事情都变得一团糟只过去了三天，他们都还在解决后遗症中。

巴基郑重地“嗯”了一声，作为对特查拉问候的回应。因为他正试图坐起来。虽然已经睡了十二个小时，他骨头里依然透着疲惫。但他已经开始觉得自己躺得太久了。“我想这并不困难。”

“很公平。”特查拉轻轻耸了耸肩，说道。他的姿态让这个动作也显得很优雅。然后他在床边的空椅子上坐下来。史蒂夫和其余的复仇者们目前正在帮助女侍卫团清理王宫的混乱，并加强安保措施。当巴基能下床之后，他也打算做一些事情。

特查拉坐在那里，沉默了一会，机器的嗡鸣声充斥着房间，但巴基并不太介意。沉默的陪伴总比没有要好，此外，他也不知道他是否真想听到国王所说的话。

“我……”特查拉笑了起来，将手按在脸上，似乎想抹去过去几天来的记忆。在这么近的距离下，巴基可以清楚地看到他的眼袋，不知为何，他怀疑国王是不是自从那场袭击以来就没睡着过。“我要感谢你在那天晚上所做的一切。我从没想过还能有机会说出来，但现在我们都在这里。”

“你不必……”巴基刚开口，特查拉脸上严厉的表情就让他停下了这种想法。“我只是说……不仅仅是我这样做了。”

“我知道。”特查拉说，超过实际年龄的庄严藏在他的眼睛后面。就好像巴基躺在床上的景象像是火在灼烧着他一样。他看着他身边空白的墙壁，下巴的肌肉绷得紧紧的。“在那天晚上，我失去了我的朋友，我永远不能再对他表示感谢。而且……我看着你死在我的王宫里，尽管我承诺过会保护你。”

不管特查拉是怎么想的，这样的话语听起来像是指责。巴基回想起了他刚醒来时，史蒂夫眼中那挥之不去的痛苦。愧疚再一次浮现在心中，他知道当他死去时，他并不是唯一一个痛苦的人。

这几乎让他怀念起独自一人死去的旧时光来。

也许特查拉注意到了折磨着巴基的内疚感，但他并没有说出来。他只是在椅子上坐直了身体，将痛苦隐藏在微笑之下。

“神给了我第二次机会见到你，巴恩斯。我不打算浪费它。所以，谢谢你。感谢你救了我的命。”

巴基点点头，沉默地表示接受。这是他所能做的一切。有一瞬间，压在特查拉肩上的沉重的期望、责任和内疚感威胁着他，仿佛要让他窒息，但当国王站起身来时，这种感觉就被打破了。他话语中透露出的疲惫感消失了，仿佛被挡在了幕布的后面。他对巴基露出一个小小的微笑，然后走出了房间，只留下沉默。

巴基知道他应该说点什么，但他的舌头上沉甸甸的，他知道说什么都不够。稍后会有时间让他们推心置腹，当他想清楚他到底要对那个他愿意为之而死的男人说什么之后。但现在，他只想休息。

也许当他再次醒来的时候，史蒂夫就已经回来了。

 

袭击发生后的几个星期内，巴基终于回到了他的日常之中。关于那个命运之夜的更多细节开始冒出头来。

艾瑞克“杀戮商人”——袭击行动的领导者，已经消失得无影无踪。对此巴基心中一半感到庆幸，终于摆脱了他，另一半则暗藏着不安，等待着第二次袭击——这似乎是不可避免的。不过，鉴于他必须再次招兵买马补充人力，第二次行动也许会在很久之后了。

让凶手抵达宫殿的三名唆使者原本都是特查拉忠诚的大臣，从他出生开始他们就曾发誓对他效忠，但在慷概许诺的重金之下这忠诚很容易就动摇了。他们都在那场疯狂的袭击后被抓获了。显然，没人告诉他们试图偷偷摸摸地从高度警惕的王宫中逃离可不是什么好主意。

根据审讯报告，他们中的两人闯进了安全中心，毁掉了宫殿周围的监视摄像头。另一人则冒险出去打开了大门，对路上遇到的人解释说他要出去透透气。他们对宫殿内外十分了解，这意味着他们可以选择一个完美的时间，降低王宫的安全性，让杀戮商人和他的手下们轻易地组织一次对王宫的袭击。

直到那支小小的军队抵达门外时，王宫的警报才响起来，这时候已经太晚了。

看来他们的目标是通过谋杀国王和最忠诚的大臣来引发剧烈政治动荡，让艾瑞克“杀戮商人”这样的人有机会将瓦坎达扭曲成他们想要的样子。显然，将逃亡复仇者们出卖给某些政府机构也是主要原因之一。在巴基看来，特查拉将事件的责任主要归咎于自己没能预见到这次袭击。尽管他想说服国王在这一点上他并不能做得更好，但他很明白那种吞噬一切的内疚感，这足以让他闭嘴了。

此外，那场袭击是以叛乱失败而告终的，这才是真正重要的事。

袭击者们低估了特查拉的女侍卫队，这最终导致了他们的毁灭。那场战斗中活下来的刺客们现在都面临着叛国罪的指控，而逃出包围的杀戮商人，现在被整个国家通缉。那些背叛特查拉的大臣梦想着获得的钱财现在发挥了它们的作用，让他们只能对着牢房的墙壁度过他们的余生。

巴基觉得，如果只有特查拉本人是刺客们唯一的目标的话，他也许会更加仁慈一点。但现在他不得不埋葬一些他最忠诚的侍卫，这足以让他在相关的事情上变得心如铁石。幸运的是，他新锻的钢刃似乎并不是对着所有人的。特查拉对待巴基和他关心的人们，有着无穷无尽的善意，尽管处理袭击事件的压力几乎要将他撕裂。不过，很难无视这件事对国王造成的影响，它迫使他进一步地成熟起来，被这来自内疚和痛苦的严酷的一课再次塑造成型。

现在，当责任来到他面前时，那个跑出图书馆的年轻男孩真正消失了。

王宫里的生活没过多长时间就恢复了正常，除了杀戮商人的目击线索还在每日更新，王宫的大门还在重建，其他每个人的生活似乎都迅速而简单地恢复了正常，仿佛那场袭击不过是一次骚扰。来自复仇者们的援助也结束了，他们回到了平静的生活之中，将时间花在和卫兵们一起训练上，或是继续探索整座王宫。瓦坎达平静下来，远离了可能分裂它的威胁。巴基头脑中的触发词最终也在旺达和几位王室御医的帮助下被消除了。当他意识到九头蛇终于离开了他的生活时，自由的感觉让他哭得像个孩子。在哭泣中，他恍惚意识到史蒂夫正将他拥抱在怀里。

他们度过了几个月的和平时光。对他们中很多人来说是最好的一段时光。

事后回想起来，巴基觉得，和平的破裂只是一个时间问题。

 

在为灭霸即将到来的攻击进行的一系列紧张的准备中，要找到一个安静的片刻很难。巴基不记得他上次好好睡一觉是什么时候了，所有人都是如此，大家眼睛下面黑色的眼圈可以证明。

从瓦坎达到复仇者基地，十四个小时的飞行在凝重而沉默，满溢的紧张气氛下过去了。虽然巴基试图尽可能地远离这个好不容易才重新聚到一起的团队，但也很难错过这种一切都兵荒马乱的气氛。仅仅一个星期前，他们才接到了第一个警告，有一支军队正在接近，而昨天才传来消息，政府愿意撤销一切对逃亡复仇者的指控，只要他们回来帮忙。一切都以令人眼花缭乱的速度向前推进，而灭霸即将攻击整个地球的宣言没有改变。

现在他最好是赶快和幻视、罗迪以及奇怪的蜘蛛男孩熟悉起来，考虑到他在接下来的日子里即将和他们一起战斗。巴基发现他现在唯一想做的事就是给自己找到一个能够透透气的地方。

他最终发现了这里，让他安心的地方。独立基地的屋顶就像他所希望的一样安静。现在已经很晚了，月亮高挂在头顶，和瓦坎达的月亮一模一样，只是空气更加冰冷。巴基发现只要闭上眼睛，他几乎可以假装他已经回到了瓦坎达。思念它似乎毫无意义，他们当中谁都不能回去，但他还是放任自己思念了一会他的家。

复仇者基地虽然宽阔，但是也十分繁忙。谁都不能沿着走廊一直走下去，而不会撞到另一个人——哦，幻视可以。虽然现在他们似乎处在一个特殊时期，困境让他们都必须放下往事，为更大的目标而合作，但对巴基来说，忘掉和他们中某些人的战斗仍然是不可能的。特别是托尼。在重组团队之后，这是他最担心的人。不过考虑到上次见面让他胸口开了个洞，这并不奇怪。

巴基将这个想法从脑海中赶走。他选择这个地方是为了安抚他疯狂的大脑，而不是将它推得更远。他睁开眼睛，看见远处广阔的田野，树林的轮廓之上是黑暗的夜空，他的视野被柔和的月光照亮。眼前所见的一切也许几天之后就会消失无踪，但他让自己忘记这个想法。

“所以，”一个声音从右边传来，让巴基吓了一跳。更糟糕的是他听出了这个声音——因为各种各样的理由，他一直积极地躲避着声音的主人，但现在跑掉似乎并不明智，他强迫自己保持不动，轻轻的脚步声走近了，月光将托尼斯塔克的影子投在他身上。“你也见过她。”

巴基不需要问就知道斯塔克说的是谁。这个男人应该记得死神，因为他对于巴基死而复生的反应要比他预期的平静得多。至少这足以让巴基心怀希望，相信过去的一幕不会再重演，毕竟在过去的几个月里，他在“保持活着”这件事上表现相当出色。

“比我想承认的次数更多。”最终他回答道，当他听到自己的声音时，在眼角的余光里，他看见托尼坐到了他身边，双腿在屋顶边缘摇晃着。

一段时间里，他们当中谁都没有说话。当巴基终于敢看向托尼的方向时，那个男人看上去似乎已经忘记了他的存在。他闭着眼睛，头向后仰，像是在吸收月光一样。在西伯利亚吞噬了他的愤怒已经消失了，就好像整个事情都已经成为了半被遗忘的噩梦，巴基开始放松下来，虽然这花了他一点时间，不过，考虑到他们目前所处的状况，他们复杂的过去应该不再是最重要的事情了。

当他对斯塔克的恐惧消失之后，剩下的就是好奇了。斯塔克很清楚地记得死神，足以让他用“她”来称呼。在他的生命中，这是他第一次遇到一个同类，能够清楚地明白那种明明已经接近了永恒的安宁，却一次又一次地被扔回去的感觉。

“她长什么样？”当他积攒了足够的勇气时，他问道。托尼终于转头看向他，他的眉毛疑问地扬起，让他吞下了最后一丝担忧，开始详细地解释。“对你来说，我的意思是，我想她的形象也许对每个人来说都不同。”

有一个接近玩味的笑容漂亮地在斯塔克嘴边浮现，然后消失，他再次转开了视线。沉默延长了一点时间，巴基开始想他是否被无视了，但很快，他身旁的男人就开始说话了。

“在我还是个孩子——两岁，也许三岁的时候。我有一个保姆。”托尼说，没有转头看向巴基。他的声音平铺直叙，好像是在描述着天气，而不是关于他过去的私人细节。但巴基无法摆脱那种感觉——他听到的东西比绝大多数人有机会知道的都要多。“她照顾我，当爸爸和妈妈忙碌的时候。所以，总是她照顾我。她每天晚上都会给我讲那些奇妙的故事，唱歌哄我睡觉。我爱她。”说到这里的时候，他允许自己露出一个柔软而私密的微笑，巴基尽可能的保持安静，不去打断他的回忆。

“她是个西班牙人，所以我从来没弄清楚她到底在唱什么。但听到她的声音就很高兴了。”托尼稍微耸了耸肩，转向巴基，就像是今晚第一次看到他一样。几个月前那个被悲伤填满的男人，在他身上看不到任何影子了，虽然他脸上的微笑还是那么微弱。“死亡的感觉就好像回到了她身边。操。有时候她看上去就跟她一模一样。”

知道死神为每个人——如果他们值得拥有——都提供了宁静和安慰的光环，是件令人高兴的事情。虽然巴基不能将面对她的经历与生命中某个特别的人联系起来，但那种再次成为一个孩子，缩在亲爱之人的安全怀抱中的感觉，异常熟悉的感觉，有几次几乎阻止了他再次回到人间。

“你的保姆听起来不错。”他说。托尼轻轻地嗯了一声表示同意。

“是啊。”他回答道。声音不再像他希望的那样平稳。“我不觉得妈妈有多认可她，也许是因为她的睡前故事里总是充满了怪物与龙。但我一直很喜欢它们。”

提及托尼的母亲带来了一阵尖锐的刺痛，巴基认为这是不可避免的。他们可以彼此微笑，回忆他们所爱的一切，但这不会消除横贯在他们之间的阴影。

他不知道托尼在这几个月里做了多少，不知道他是否已经能接受关于他父母死亡的残酷真相。巴基是如此强烈地责怪着自己，尽管他知道做那些事情的并不是真正的他，但他只能去想斯塔克到底有多么恨他。

他所知道的，斯塔克今晚没有攻击他的唯一理由，就是他知道这样做是毫无意义的。巴基会简单地醒来，被他自己的幸存者的内疚所吞噬，而痛苦只是继续撕裂他们二人。

“我很抱歉。”他说，局促不安，仿佛这些话语撕裂了他的喉咙。他没有错过斯塔克紧绷起来的姿态，他必须转过身去，因为他害怕男人的目光会将他点燃。“因为我所做过的事……我本应该认出霍华德的，我应该能够阻止我自己——”

“不，那……那不是你。”斯塔克打断了他的话，几乎是以一种温柔的，看上去更适合史蒂夫的方式。这个理应恨他的男人这样说着，更像是在对待一个紧张的孩子，巴基震惊极了，至少他发现就算他还想说什么，那些话语也说不出口了。“相信我。我花了很长时间来接受这一点。我花了很长时间，希望我不必这样做，在那一切之后……但这是真的。”

托尼摇着头，几乎有点不好意思。他低头看向他的双腿，它们在屋顶的边缘摇摆不定。他花了一点时间，又说了一遍，这些话听上去似乎是为了帮助他自己，而不是巴基。“所有应该责怪的人都已经死了。”

“即使如此。”巴基说，接受他没有错这一点从来就无法洗清他的负罪感。“我很抱歉。”

托尼看着他的脸，花了很长时间，困难地研究他，深色的眼睛像刀刃一样，仿佛要刺穿他的灵魂。但一段时间之后，他绷紧的模样变得柔软下来，一个小小的微笑洗涤了他的脸。“我很抱歉，因为我杀了你。”

“没关系。”巴基笑了。这真奇怪。在另一个宇宙中，他死在托尼的手上也许就是一切的终结了，不管这个人是否会后悔，不管史蒂夫是否因为报复而让他的手沾满鲜血。在西伯利亚基地发生的事也许，照理说来应该会造成比现在更大的破坏。但他们的运气足够好，他有着一个恼人的习惯，不管他自己是否愿意，总是能从死国爬回人间。现在，杀人者和被杀者并肩坐在月光下，分享他们的笑声。“至少不是很痛，你应该看到上一次的。”

他没有说谎。托尼杀死他的那一次很快，一切痛苦都被爆炸的震撼所淹没了。相比之下，虚幻的痛楚仍然能让他尖叫着醒来，仿佛杀戮商人的刀还在刺穿他的身体。在他人的陪伴下死去的新奇感很快就消失了，之后只留下对痛苦的记忆。

尽管如此，巴基还是发现他和托尼一起笑了起来。男人为了控制他断断续续的笑声所做的努力最终失败了，这挺不错的，能够坦率地谈论巴基这么长时间以来，一直以为只有他体验过的事情。他和史蒂夫以及特查拉讨论过这件事，甚至是和山姆，男人对于巴基失踪的两天期间发生的事情的好奇心最终打败了他。但这是第一次，他和能够了解那种感觉的人交流。

“这真是荒谬。”当笑声开始减弱的时候，托尼说道。巴基只能点头赞同。

“你在对一个八岁开始就不得不忍受它的人这样说。”他回答，托尼看着他，流露出惊讶表情的时候他笑了起来。很明显这个人的第一次死亡已经来得很晚了。“不过，确实，这很荒谬。”

当他们的笑声最终消失之后，沉默就取代了一切。长久的沉默。但这也很好。巴基再一次闭上眼睛，让冰冷的空气吹过他的脸。平和的夜风足以让他忘记这个世界面临着迫在眉睫的威胁，这份安宁让人不能相信有什么东西即将要破坏它。

“你还知道其他像我们一样的人吗？”托尼最后问道。

“很少。”巴基说。加诺夫是一个，他又躲回了他位于卑尔根的家里。他觉得复仇者中应该也有几个人，至少欺骗过死亡一次。“我知道史蒂夫回来过几次，只是我觉得他可能没意识到。或者他意识到了，但不想说。我不知道。”

“噢，我觉得他知道。”斯塔克回答说。他没有花太长时间来回应巴基沉默的请求，为他讲解。“或许不是每次他都记得，但他应该记得一些。在他以为没人看见的时候，我注意到过他的眼神。”

巴基知道这就足够了，从坐在他旁边的男人身上明显能看出那种无所不包的愧疚感，看着自己身边的人死去，而某种强大的力量让你无法和他们一样。这就像许多年前，在战壕里他没能拯救那个年轻的士兵，从那时起这种感觉就一直伴随着他，他知道，不管他变得多么幸福，都没办法完全抹去这阴影。

终有一日他们也都会走到终点。他们都有留在人间的理由，而一旦完成使命，他们就不再有任何理由让心脏始终跳动下去。他不能假装明白了这件事的原理，他不知道在他的“任务”完成的那一秒他是不是会立即死亡，甚至他也不知道他最终的死亡是否与他不得不留在人间的理由有着某种联系。他只知道，他已经欺骗了死亡太多次，这样的生活持续的时间已经太长，在迫近的威胁之下，也许只有运气能让他活得更长一点。

“你认为我们还有多少时间？”巴基问，他知道托尼肯定也想过这个问题。

“说实话？”斯塔克回答，他的声音听上去有种虚假的乐观态度，让巴基稍微有一点想起他父亲年轻的时候。这种对比带来的伤痛超过他的想象。“现在我听到的全是关于世界末日的东西，我想我们最多只能看到当下。”

巴基不得不承认这一点。他曾为了拯救年轻的士兵、拯救史蒂夫、甚至是拯救国王而死，但他似乎还应该做更多。而死在一场保卫地球的战斗中，也许正是一条通往终点的路。

“你害怕吗？”

“不。”托尼毫不犹豫地说。“我已经很久没有害怕过死亡了。”

巴基点点头，再次望向地平线。他也已经很久没有害怕过死亡了。并不是说他想死——当他开始重建他的新生活时，如果死神突然宣告要带走他，那将是件让人很不高兴的事情。但他的某种特权让他已经知道，等在前方的并不是什么可怕的东西。死去是最困难的一部分，一直都是，但一旦这部分过去了，等着他的就只有温暖和安宁。

他不知道他们在沉默中坐了有多久，最后托尼伸手在脸上抹了一把，止住呵欠。他们应该去休息了，从一大早开始他们就在开会，赶在灭霸的军队到来之前与政府和军方商量对策。但巴基发现他还想再在屋顶上多坐一会。托尼已经站了起来，离开屋顶边缘，但他并没有动。托尼似乎犹豫了一下，然后回头看向他。

“你该去睡一会。”托尼说，朝基地的方向指了指，然后将手插进裤子口袋里。“如果接下来几天我没看见你的话，想办法活下来，为了史蒂夫。”

“你也一样。”

托尼哈哈笑了一声，朝着基地的方向走去，给巴基留下的最后一句话是“我会尽力而为。”

当男人最终从他的视野里消失的时候，巴基忍不住露出了微笑。他仍然惊讶于他们的关系在过去几个小时里变得多么友善，尤其是考虑到他们上次见面时的情况。分享一点不同寻常的经历，似乎能够破开最坚硬的冰。

即使疲惫已经让他睁不开眼，头脑变得迷迷糊糊，在去睡觉之前，他依然在房顶上坐了好一阵。休息中的基地一片寂静，里面的人正准备享受他们的一夜好眠，也许这将会是地球最后一个和平的夜晚，巴基想。

他希望事实并非如此。一个奇怪的紫脸外星人统治了整个地球，难道这就是所有人最终的结局吗？这样的垃圾剧本却要变成他的现实。这让他感觉到眩晕。他们拯救世界的唯一机会就是停止抱怨，然后，用他们所有的一切来战斗。

不惜一切代价。

巴基叹了口气，站起来，爬下楼梯，回到基地。如果他再不去睡觉的话，战斗开始之前他就会垮掉了。他可不想变成大家的麻烦。

但在走进屋子之前，他想享受这最后的片刻宁静，这应该是可以被原谅的。只是再看一眼月亮照耀着安宁的、未受破坏的大地，然后发誓竭尽所能去保护它。


	10. Chapter 10

在巴基没有意识到的时候，他开始变老了。

时间在他身上流逝的速度变快了，一些细微的变化突然地出现，像是变灰的头发，和脸上加深的纹路，连血清都无法阻止的酸痛，也开始在他的骨头里定居下来。终于，他发现已经不再需要他去拯救世界，或是代替史蒂夫拿起他的盾了。在他意识到这一点的时候，地球上已经二十年没有出现过需要他们去拯救的危机了。

已经二十年了，二十年巴基能够将其称之为和平的时光。他不会天真到相信和平能一直持续下去，但现在他很高兴能沐浴在和平的安宁中。

他身为复仇者的那些岁月，仿佛变成了一个被遗忘的梦。灭霸的疯狂袭击是毁灭的开始，破坏在世界各地同时发生，他醒着的每分每秒都能听到平民的尖叫声刺破耳膜，但最后，在齐心协力之下，他们获得了一个微弱的胜利。巴基竭尽所能去拯救平民——尽管他们不管怎么努力都远远不够。他和史蒂夫、特查拉、山姆以及其他许许多多的人一起，消灭了追随灭霸的大军。

他还记得听到那条新闻时，他和其他人一起陷入了震撼的沉默之中。斯塔克走了，带上了灭霸一起。虽然在心底他知道这应该就是最后一次了，他还是花了好几个星期，等待着托尼能够神奇地回来。

然后，他们进入了一个奇怪的日常。新的生物一次又一次登陆地球，试图统治世界，最后只会意识到它们错得有多离谱。有时候九头蛇的残部也会冒出来，最后结果都是被打回他们该去的地狱里。当没有发生重大袭击时，史蒂夫、巴基和山姆轮流担任美国队长，激励士气或是在复仇者基地里训练新兵，不断为下一场战斗做好准备。

巴基大部分的时间都在等待死亡，随着岁月流逝，他终于到了退休的时候，他总是在想，为什么这一天还没有到来？托尼消失在了字面意义上的荣耀的光焰之中，就像他想要的那样。但巴基还在继续拖拽着自己，慢慢地走过每一天。他不得不去想他的任务是否已经完成了。如果是的话，为什么当这个世界不再需要他的时候，他没有立即就死去？他花了好些年的时间，才学会停止等待与死神的再会，学会享受接下来的每一天，即使如此，有些时候他仍然会梦见那终将到来的会面。

那不会再有多久了。血清让他生存的时间远远超过他曾经的期望，但他知道他的年纪已经开始挑战它了。事实证明他血清的质量不怎么样，因为史蒂夫现在看上去要比他年轻了十岁，而不是仅仅小一岁。从镜子里面，他看到一个灰白头发的男人，眼睛周围凝固着笑纹，将他的注意力从始终拒绝离去的黑暗阴影中分散开来。尽管对他而言，变老并不会让他太过在意，他从没想过能活这么久，虽然从技术上来说，他是作弊了。现在，距离他的上一次死亡也已经过去很久了。

在内心深处，他知道下一次就会是最后一次了。自从很久之前他就已经找到了他的安宁，从他放下盾，将时间留给与史蒂夫在一起的平静生活时开始。

他不会指望是死神先到他的身边。

她出现在一个寻常的早晨。巴基倒上了两杯咖啡，用口哨吹着一些被遗忘已久的歌曲，听着卧室的动静，等待史蒂夫从他的房间里慢慢爬起来。他转过头来时，发现他身边多了一个人。

如果说死神在她自己的领域里是美丽的，那么在地球上，她是惊心动魄的。她金色的眼睛、光滑的深色皮肤和丝一样的绿色衣裙看上去更像是身处遥远宫殿中的王座之上，而不是站在他普通的客厅里。她温暖的微笑在他身上点燃了一阵只有他经历过的火焰，就像被金色的海所包围。尽管知道她出现的含义，他仍发现自己很高兴看到她，在经历了这么多事情之后。虽然在他心中，有一部分希望着自己能够像她一样永生。

“是时候了吗？”他突然问道，连自己也感到惊讶。但看到她时产生的疑问，越是细想越是让他觉得难受。“我死了吗？”

“不。如果你不想死的话。”她回答说，像一直以来一样令人难以置信。不等邀请，她就走到了餐桌旁坐下，转过头，看向窗外波光粼粼的海洋。这景象似乎让她平静下来，她闭上眼睛，露出一个微笑。“我只是来拜访一个老朋友。”

这听上去真是荒谬，让他发出了一阵笑声。不过，考虑到他生命中的大部分时间都认识她，他觉得她也算是他最老的朋友之一了，只有史蒂夫可以与之相比较。

他拿着咖啡，在桌子边上走了两圈，试图隐藏关节疼痛带来的一瘸一拐，然后坐在了她对面的椅子上。他短暂地想了想要是史蒂夫突然出现的话，要怎么向他解释他们这位缥缈的美丽客人，但现在才早上七点，他应该是没力气来关心这些的。

“那，这意味着我做得还不够吗？”巴基大胆地问，他希望他这辈子所做的一切已经足以证明他有资格一次又一次地活下来，至少，能允许他平静地度过他的退休生活。想到也许还有什么重要的目标等在他的前方，他感觉到疲惫挤压着他的胸膛。

“你做的早就足够多了。你的目标早在许多年前就已经实现了。世界因此而变得更好。”她说，声音像母亲的安抚一样柔软，让他的恐惧渐渐消失了。这一瞬间，她的声音让他想起在布鲁克林时他遥远的童年。她发出了亲切的笑声。“你要做的事情就是拯救世界。”

这次巴基笑了起来。听见这样的话只是让他感觉更加荒谬了。尽管与灭霸、九头蛇以及其他什么想要统治世界的家伙战斗到最后已经成为了他的本能。死神之前从来没有坦率地告诉他这一点，也许这是最好的安排，因为他想不出一个二十多岁，唯一的愿望就是回家去拥抱他的妹妹和他最好的朋友的年轻人，要怎么处理这份期望的重量。即使现在，这样的重担落在他肩膀上的感觉仍然很不真实，尤其是在与史蒂夫、托尼还有山姆这样更适合担任这个角色的人们并肩作战过后。

但这是无可置疑的。他该做的事情都已经做了，这个世界也依然存在。如果这是真的，他对此做出了一点微小的贡献，那么他觉得那些痛苦也许都是值得的。

“有一件事我想不明白。”在安静地看着波涛拍打沙滩，一阵沉默之后，他说。死神转过来看向他，扬起眉毛，等着他说下去。“我停止战斗已经很久了，已经二十多年了。”

他停顿了一下，想到他能够获得二十年的平静生活，这似乎令人难以置信。“为什么我还在这里？我不是应该在做完我该做的一切之后就死去吗？”

“说实话，只要我想，我随时可以带走你。”她解释道，将头发绕到她的耳后，好像只是在讨论天气，而不是他人生的错综复杂。“并没有什么东西阻止你前行。但我没有这样做。”

这让他感到惊讶。知道原来多年之前，他的时限就已经到了。即使在经过了那一切之后这也不是他能够消化的事情。“为什么？”

这个问题似乎正是她所期望的，但在回答之前，她犹豫了一下。她的双手交叠在一起，身体挺直，就好像她正在变成一个干瘦的老人，变成她真正的模样，而不是她表现出来的年轻美丽的样子。她坐在他的家里，她在试图找到一个正确的表达方式，这让她看上去奇怪地像一个人类，像一个脆弱的生物。有一瞬间，巴基忘记了她真正的年纪。

当她再次望着他的目光，开口说话时，他想他看到了水汽泛上那双金色的眼睛。

“从你会走路开始，我就认识你了。”她说，似乎并没有注意到他有多么惊讶，对于他至少还有一次他不记得的死亡的事实。“多年以来，我看着你成长，看着你失去和忍受了太多东西，却依然保持着一颗善良的心。因此我让你稍微再多留一会。我想，你值得拥有一段时间，来变得幸福。”

他没法再说什么，或是做什么，听到这个，还能在一片死寂之中继续坐着就已经是他的极限了。当然，死神一直对他很好，但他总以为她是一个古老的，仅仅为一个单一目的服务的存在。给予他更多时间，让他得到一些他不曾拥有的东西，即使他的存在对这个世界已经不再有用，但他同样感激她。

那些额外的时间让他有机会慢慢变老，进入他一度似乎永远无法达到的正常生活。它给了他更多的时间和史蒂夫在一起，他的触发词很久以前就已经消失了，他的记忆也已经全部回来了，不再有冬兵的负担加在他们身上。而知道这一切都来源于坐在他面前的女人，感觉就像背上了永远无法偿还的债务一样。虽然他知道她什么也不会问他要。

“所以，这意味着我随时可以离开吗？”他问，不知道自己是否真的期待着答案。她曾经告诉过他，当有些人在他们的时限到来之前就死去时，世界会适应，然后继续前行。也许在某些人的寿命超过预期时也是一样。就他所知，宇宙，或者其他什么决定一切的主宰，也许只是简单地在他睡觉时将他带走。

当他再次抬起头时，她已经将一切尽收眼底，就像他的想法是一本容易阅读的书一样。她的眼睛里闪着顽皮的光芒。“照理来说，你也并不是不朽的。”她轻笑着说，他发现自己也在微笑。“但你已经不再有一个固定的时限了。如果你希望，我现在就可以带你走。”

这个提议似乎让他的心都沉了下去，即使他知道这只是理论上的。真奇怪，他想，经过了那么多事情之后，他再次开始害怕死亡了。

这似乎很可笑，他活了快一百五十年，其中大部分都充满了让他不想承认的痛苦，但他依然想要更多的时间。再多一点点时间。足够让他与史蒂夫在几个早晨共进早餐，然后随便聊聊家常。足够让他再看几本书，再学习更多的语言。最后，再去海边散一次步，看着阳光反射在水面上，随波起舞。尽管他的骨头已经疲惫，咯吱作响，但他终于能够卸下一直将他拉回人间的责任，在他心中留下的，只有如同天堂般轻松漂浮的失重感。他希望自己能再多享受一会这种感觉。

此外，现在离开，也意味着要离开史蒂夫。他在他的生活中做了很多残酷的事情，他不愿意再这么做了。

不需要说什么，她已经理解了他的愿望。当他做出决定，拒绝她的邀请时，一个小小的微笑浮现在她的脸上。

一言不发，她站起来，似乎是向他飘来。即使在这里她的形象也没有重量，仿佛行云流水。她停在了他身边，巴基闭上眼睛，她温暖的手捧起他的脸。他感觉到她将一个温柔的亲吻留在他额头上，就像他母亲在他睡不着的时候曾经做的那样。熟悉的感觉让泪水刺痛了他的眼睛，但他忍住了眼泪，试图对他露出一个微笑。温暖的声音最后一次漫过他的身体。

“直到我们再次见面，孩子。”她说，声音里带着悲伤。尽管他觉得如果睁开眼睛，他会看见她在微笑。“享受幸福的生活。”

不需要睁开眼睛，他知道她离开了。

几秒钟之前还包围着他的温暖似乎消失了，但他仍然闭着眼睛，尽可能让她虚幻的存感在保持得久一点。他隐约听到了隔壁房间里传来的模糊声音，也许他的咖啡正在慢慢变冷，当他最终听到史蒂夫叫着他的名字时，他几乎被吓了一跳。

史蒂夫正站在厨房的角落，蓝眼睛关切地打量着他，直到此时，巴基才意识到他拼命想要阻止的泪水正从他的脸颊上滑落。房间看上去似乎很正常，即使她的存在还像回声一样在这里回荡着。他不再知道要怎么才能感觉到她了。史蒂夫愈发增长的关切几乎清楚地显露在空气中，没过多久，他就走到了巴基身边，在他旁边跪下来，伸出手擦去了他的眼泪。

“嗨。”他说，他温和的蓝眼睛永远是那么年轻，即使皱纹已经爬到了他脸上的其他地方。“怎么了？”

“没事。”巴基说，他发现这是事实。他向前倾，将史蒂夫拉进一个坚定的拥抱之中。他轻声笑着，史蒂夫先是吃了一惊，然后他也笑起来。终于，这么多年之后，一直跟随着他的紧迫感终于消失了。

今天晚些时候，他和史蒂夫可以一起去海边散步，看着狗儿们跑进海浪，然后再冲回来将主人们弄得一身湿。他们可以回到家之后一起看一部老电影，或者巴基读书，而史蒂夫在他的素描本上添上另一幅画。他们可以一起做相同的事情，明天、后天、他们想做多久都可以。他们也可以一起回到瓦坎达，去王宫里拜访他们的老朋友，或者是去华盛顿看看山姆，甚至去欧洲旅行。他们已经不再将欧洲当成一个藏身之处了。

他们有无穷无尽的选择。他们也许不再像拯救世界或是在战争中保卫国家时那么重要，但他们仍然有理由活下去。那一天终将到来，当他准备好与死神，与所有他爱过的和失去的人团聚的时候。但现在他完全可以和史蒂夫一起活下去。死神可以等。

他们终于分开，巴基从脸上擦掉已经干了的泪痕，然后给他一个安心的笑容。这并不完全具有说服力，虽然史蒂夫的担忧看上去有所减轻，但他还是很快问道：“你确定真的没事吗？”

但巴基内心深处知道，他真的没事了。

这是多年以来第一次，他在说这句话的时候心口如一。

紧张的气氛没过多久就消融了，史蒂夫给他们两人都冲了一杯新鲜的热咖啡。巴基想着他是否应该告诉史蒂夫关于刚才的访客的事。但他很快就否定了这个想法。

也许有一天他会向他坦诚一切，包括死神也曾遇到过史蒂夫，包括下一次死亡将是他们的最后一次。但他决定现在暂且不必。他满足地小口啜饮着咖啡，和史蒂夫讨论着今天的计划，看着阳光穿透窗户照进屋子，让史蒂夫看上去比平时更无忧无虑。之后他们会有时间来进行一场深刻的谈话，以及享受生命。

毕竟，他们有世上所有的时间。


End file.
